


Lip's Rules for Dating

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Rules for Dating [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Harry Potter Characters come in for one chapter, Ian fixes a lot of Lip's problems, LIp is now Gay for Nick, M/M, Possessive Lip, Protective Family, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip made some rules after the mess with Karen, and Mandy. There are two sets one for flings, and one for dating. Lip had never had to use the rules till he meet Nick. Now Lip has to finger out with his rules, and some help from Ian and Mickey to keep Nick around, and not fuck up the thing he has with Nick also. </p>
<p>Rated T, for language, this is Shameless people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Rule: Start the Relationship (without fucking it up)

Lip after everything that happened with Mandy and Karen basically decided that it was better to have some rules. There were two sets, one for the non-dating girls and one for the dating girls. The dating girls was longer, and rarely used when he was college his first year, Amanda kept them away, and he was using his non-dating girls rules with her.

 

Non-dating Girls rules: he now uses protection, and they never met his family.  

 ***Remember the rules***

What he did not expect was to meet a boy, in one of his history classes, who he sat next. The boy looked at him, he looked younger then him. He was dressed gothic, like he only shopped at Hot Topic. He clothes were noticeable larger, then he was. His hair, was naturally black, like Mandy’s but it stop at his chin, and had red tips.

 

They did not speak to each other the first day, or the rest of the week but Lip did notices, the next week that his tips changed from red to blue. That was when Lip finally spoke to him. “I never introduced myself,” He handle out his hand, “My name is Lip.”

“Nick,” Nick shakes hands with Lip. Lip noticed that Nick’s hands are really soft, softer then Karen’s was. Nick’s smile was soft, breakable soft. When the teacher started to speak, Nick’s attention was stolen from him, and given to the teacher. Lip felt something weird in his stomach, something that felt like jealously, like what he felt when he discovered that he would not be the father of Karen’s baby, and that she had slept with someone else, without the feeling of broken, rejection, and disappointment of not being a father. 

 

Lip shakes his head and focus on the teacher, trying not to think of feeling. When class got out, he heard, Nick mumble, “I am starving.”

 

“Are you going to the café or the express?” Lip heard himself say without realizing it.

Nick looked up at him, he was just two inches shorter than Lip, “Express.” Nick’s fragile smile was on his face again, and Lip’s heart speed up.

 

Lip let Nick lead the way out of the classroom. “So what is your major?” Lip wanted to keep hearing Nick speak. His voice was soft, a little shy. Just like Nick personality right now, shy.

 

“Sociology, with a minor in gender studies and another minor in History.”  Nick had said well looking away for Lip.

 

“That sounds interesting, I am undecided right now. Sounds like you want to help people.” Lip said back to Nick has he walks, looks at Nick, trying to get Nick to look at him. It did not work. Lip did not pout but it was something close.

 

“I do…. Want to help people.” Nick glanced at Lip but went back to looking at people around him.

 

It was quiet but not an uncomfortable quiet.

 

When they got to the express, it was getting crazy both Lip and Nick got in line for sandwiches. Lip got a chicken sandwich, well Nick got hummus sandwich, with lettuce, tomato and pickles.

 

They both rang their cards through to use a meal swipe.

 

Lip was going too sit at a table but he noticed that Nick was heading outside, and he followed him to a tree that no one was sitting under, it was always from everyone. “Sorry I like it…. Here it is quiet.” Nick said keeping his head down, has he sat down, and he took a bit of his sandwich.

 

Lip, sat down near him, and took a bit of his but he wondered how did Nick’s taste. “Can I ask how does yours taste?”

 

Nick actual looked at him, “I like it but I am vegetarian.” Nick tears off a small piece of his sandwich, it had a little bit of everything in it, and give it to Lip, who put it right in his month.

 

Philip’s eyes widen, “It is not bad, I like it but I do not think I could eat it every day.” Philip said ending with his grin, and he hear a little laugh come from Nick.

 

Lip could not help but watch Nick, it has been a while since he caused someone to laugh. He liked it.

 

When they finished, Nick pulled out this notebook and started to write something in it. “What are you doing?”

“Oh sorry… I am so used to it now. I write stories when I am out here.” Nick tried to hide away from Lip.

 

“Oh, I am sorry, it is fine.” Lip looked at his watch, “I have to get to work anyway.”

 

“Can we do this again?” Lip barely heard it but he turned to Nick.

 

Nick looked up at him, with hope in his eyes “Yes, we can do it again after class on Wednesday.”  

 

Nick smile almost blinded him.

 ***Remember the rules***

So every time after history class, Lip and Nick would get lunch, then sit together eating lunch and talking. Nick had been one person who just would not take to calling him Lip, it was always Philip. If Lip was being honest with himself, he kind of liked it. Nick was someone who liked him, for him not his family, not his background, he was still innocent, and cool in Nick’s eyes. Till one day just before the quarter period, where every class a test, Amanda showed up at the tree has the two were talking about studying for the first exam together.

 

“Hey Lip,” Amanda said stopping in front of Lip, and leaning down to kiss him.  “Who is your friend?”  
  
Nick eyes were widen, scared and something else was there. Nick looked like he was ready to run. Lip had never gotten around to telling Nick about the thing he had with Amanda. “Amanda this is Nick. Nick this is Amanda, My.”  
  
“Girlfriend,” Amanda helped Lip.

 

“I have to go… I will see you around Lip” Nick said has he got his backpack and got up and started to walk away. Being called Lip, hurt so very much, when it came from Nick. Lip stood up and caught Nick’s arm before he could get far.

 

“Why?” Lip was not going to let Nick leave him till he knows why he hurt him, screw being late for work. That hurt  dammit. “Why did you call me Lip?”

 

Nick was not looking at him, it took a week to get Nick to look at him, straight in the eyes during their lunches together. Another week to get Nick to meet him somewhere outside of lunch at the tree, helping each other with papers. Lip put a lot of work into this, getting Nick around him, and keeping his image that Nick had of him, without him finding out his past. He was not going to let Amanda break all that work, and this amazing thing he had with Nick.

 

“Lip,” OUCH.

  
“STOP IT. My name is Philip, remember you have never called me Lip, and you will not start now.” Nick’s back was still facing him, “Now turn around, and look at me. Tell me why?”

 

Nick slowly turned around but Philip was shocked. Nick was crying, why was he crying? Philip for has long has he known Nick, has never seem him cry, and it hurt.

 

“Li,” “No it is Philip, when it comes to you.” “Philip, I am Gay. You have a girlfriend.” Nick waved his hand to Amanda. Now Philip knew the other look, heartbreak. “I was stupid for thinking…”

 

“No, Nick.” Philip, took a hold of Nick's shoulders, He cannot stand the tears anymore, “She is not my girlfriend, and she really is just a fling.”

 

The First Rule of Dating: Start a Relationship (Just don’t fuck it up)  

 

“HEY,” “Sorry Amanda but it is true.”

 

Nick tried to get away from him but he held strong. “Oh, no you are not leaving till you tell me; I _will_ see you again, and we can go on a date." Nick’s whole body froze.

 

“What?” Nick looked up at Philip. “You cannot just do that, decide you are bi, just to keep me around.”

 

“I am not, I have had feels for you; since I saw you in class. I am just now acting on them more.”  He was being honest, just not completely honest. “One date, if you think I am lying, just to keep you around still. You can avoid me, for the rest of your life.” Even though that will hurt like hell.

“One date.” Nick said with a smile has he tried to use his long sleeve, to whip away his tears.  Philip smiled and lean forward to kiss Nick. Nick let him for a second before pushing him away, “No, that does mean kissing, Philip.” Nick started to laugh has, Philip tried to kiss again but Nick kept him away,  gentle holding him off.

 

Amanda was pissed to say the least but she has watched Lip, around Nick, it was kind of sickly cute. She wanted to watch this, to see how much Lip would mess up before Nick left him in pieces.

 


	2. Rule Two: Claim What's "Yours"

Philip made Nick promised to meet him at the library at 8pm, an hour after Philip got off work. Even though he was an RA, he still had to do random hours in the cafe but they were smaller groups of hours, that he only does twice or three times a week.

 

The moment before Nick left, though Philip got one more kiss off, and Nick left for Intro to Sociology class with a blush on his checks.

 

“That is sickly cute,” Philip forgot about Amanda, is his rush to keep Nick in his life, and innocent of all other shit in his life.

 

“Please do not screw this up for me. He does not know about the rest of my life, all the fucked up shit.” Lip picked up his backpack, from his and Nick’s tree.

 

“I want to see how this unfolds he will find out, and I want to see it.  You can do your thing with Nick, and be his boyfriend. Just be around for when I need you for my parents. I can find someone else, to play with.” Amanda smiled at him and pet his check.  
  
“Thank You.” Lip said with a smile.

 

That is when Lip saw Kevin. “Kevin?” Lip went over to him, “What are you doing on campus?”

 

“Hey Lip,” He was smiling he was like crazy, “Vee and I are taking a break, I need a place to crash do you have a place for me.”

 

“Yeah I have a place.” He looked at his watch, Nick should be in his classroom, and his classroom is underground. “Follow me.”

 

He got on to his floor, and into his room. He saw Amanda’s art, he will have to paint over that, if he planned on having Nick in his room. He dropped his backpack off and graded his keys for the room. He leaded Kevin to the room. “No one uses this room anymore after the suicide.”  
  
“Cool, I can use this room. Thanks Lip.”  
  
“No problem, Kev.” Lip shut the door. “Kev, here is the thing, I need you stay away from someone on campus. I have this thing with someone that I want to keep going. It is very good, they do not know about my past, and I would like to keep it that away.”  
  
“Sure Lip, who is it?” Kevin sat down on one of the beds, facing him, with is looking of how can I help; I like helping.

 

How does Lip said it is a guy, without saying it is guy, “It is this gothic boy, and he changes his tips of his hair, once week,” It was stuff that washes out after a week completely, that Nick orders online, “He is someone that in the future, will be great to have a connection with.” That was simple, and not a complete lie to Kevin’s face.

 

“I will try to stay away from him. He will have meet the family one day right?” That was a question to Lip,  he did not know the answer to that right now.

 

“After I know, he won’t leave me because of my family.” Lip would be the first person be feared of someone meeting the family, in his family. Nick does not seem like the person who would enjoy meeting his family, everyone has an addiction to something.

 

Frank to drinking, Fiona to sex, Ian to drama, Carl to angry and fighting, Debbie to the normal life style. Lip would be the same has Fiona, he is addicted to sex. He hopes he can change that, addiction into something else when it comes to Nick.

 

Kevin was snapping his fingers in front of Lip’s face, “Earth to Lip, anyone in there.” Lip shoved Kevin’s fingers away from his face.

 

“I have to go, try not to have too much fun. You have to go back to Vee, and work things out.” If Vee and Kevin cannot work things out. What are the chances of Nick and Lip working out? Hopeful his rules will work and help instead of breaking what they have right now.

 

The second rule, claim what “yours.” How to do that without showing his Southside?

 

Lip did some of homework before he give up, and went to find some white paint that matched his wall. When he got it, he took it without asking, and a paint brush. He went back to his room, and opened his window and started to paint over what Amanda painted, it was nice well it lasted but Nick, might want to come over and having this on his wall would not help him, win over Nick. 

 

Once it was smoothed over and looked like it did before Amanda painted on it. He took the paint back and made it look like it was there the whole time.

***Remember the rules***

It was time for work, and he had a bunch of his floor residences follow him down to cafe, then went into to eat dinner, and he went into the back to start to clean dishes.

 

“You look happy, what happen?” One of his co-workers asked.

 

“I have date after this,” Lip said well grinning.

 

“Oh, I feel sorry for the girl.” Another one of his co-workers said.

 

“Why?” Lip had finished, with his plates he was given and none had come in yet.

 

“So far you have not really dated anyone since you have been here, and you have that thing with Amanda.”

 

“Well that thing I have with Amanda, is over and I plan on making this work. I have a date tonight, and we are going to have a great time.”

 ***Remember the rules***

When Lip got off his shift, he went back to his room, took a quick shower, got dressed and packed up his backpack, he also found the money he was hiding, it was not much but it would do for snacks,  and drinks. He left ten minutes early and found Nick was sitting outside. The sun was setting but it made Nick look amazing.

 

“Hey Nick.” Phillip said, a little breathless, when Nick turned to look at him.

 

He was smiling at him, has Philip came up to him, he stood up with his backpack. “Hey Philip.” Nick said in his soft voice, which sent shock waves down Philip’s back.

 

Philip smiled down at Nick before putting an arm around Nick’s shoulders and leading him to the back door of the library, it was always quieter over there, and at this time on a Friday, it was usually empty till Sunday afternoon. It was, they took over one of the tables.

 

Nick was good at the social sciences, and English. So Nick would help Philip study for those, well Philip helped Nick with the hard sciences and Math class. The two were quiet and answering questions for each other but Philip would remind Nick that it was a study date by stealing kisses, when he could.

 

“I need a break, I am going to get some snacks and drinks. What do you want?”

 

“I can pay for my snacks…and drinks.” Nick said about to stand up.

 

“No, I will pay from them. I asked you for this study date.”

 

Nick smiled at him before saying to get him some starburst and water. Philip smiled and stole another kiss from Nick. Philip liked how Nick would blush each time, Philip kissed him.  None of the girls he had sex with or dated, would blush during anything they did.

 

Philip went to the vending area, and got the snacks and drinks but when he got back to Nick, he had someone standing over him. Nick was looking up at him. His blue eyes were bright, and he was speaking to him freely.

 

Nick sensed Philip looking at him, and turned to look at him. He moved his whole body in the booth, to look at him. He waved his his finger-less gloved hand for Philip to come cover. When Philip got closer to see the person it was a male with really black hair and green eyes. He was taller than Philip. He was dressed close in style to Nick’s style but Nick’s always looked softer, and more comfortable.

 

This one’s was darker, he looked scary. When Philip was standing next to booth, the guy moved to Philip’s side of the booth. Philip took this has a way to sit next to Nick, he moved his arm around Nick’s shoulder. Nick leaned into to Philip.

 

Rule Two: Claim what’s “Yours.”

 

Telling the guy, Nick belongs to Philip. “Philip this is my brother, Alex. He is two years ahead of me. He is studying Pre-med.” Nick was speaking so happily about his brother. “Alex this is Philip.”

“So you are the famous Philip. My brother speaks highly of you.” Alex said has he sat across from him, he was watching everything that Philip did.

 

“Only good things I hope.” Philip responded back to Alex, in tone that spoke he was joking but at same time not.

 

“Of course, it was only good things.” Alex reached under the table and pulled out a pill bottle, he give them to Nick, who quickly took them and put it in his backpack. “I just came to give Nick something. I will see you at home later, Nick. Do not stay out to late alright.”

 

Nick nodded to Alex, has Alex leaned over to pet Nick’s hair before leaving.

 

“I think he liked you.” Nick said he has pulled away a little to look at Philip better.

 

“I couldn’t tell but if you say so.” Philip wanted to know what the pills were and why Alex brought them for Nick.

 

“We should get back to studying, for the exam.” Nick said softly but Philip stole his lips again. Alex was still close he could feel eyes on him.

 

“Yeah I agree,” Philip pulled away and hand over the starburst and water to Nick. Philip pulled over his backpack and stuff from the other side of the table, sat close to Nick the rest of the study date.

 

At quarter till ten Nick had to go home. Nick had taken at 9:30 one of the pills from the bottle Alex had given him.  They were standing outside the library, at the back entrance. Philip had pulled Nick to his chest, and was smiling at him but Nick pulled away, with a smile. “So can we have another one?” Philip asked keeping Nick close to him.

 

“Another….date?” Nick asked back will staring at Philip.

 

“Yes another date.” Nick looked thoughtful for a second before kissing Philip. “Is that a yes?” Nick kissed him again. “I will take that has a yes.”

 

Nick finally Phillip left, at ten till, and Philip had to find out what his floor had done, with Kevin being on his floor now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third Rule: "Protect" them with your life [in other words, MINE, NO TOUCHY!]
> 
> I do hope, I do right by this story, I love the idea, and I starting to really like Nick, but that is bad because I have hurt Nick, and I hope to have more cuteness or fluffish in the next because, "Protection," comes in many forms when it comes to Shameless


	3. Rule Three: "Protect" them with your life [in other words, MINE, NO TOUCHY!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is different, that is it

Philip and Nick had texted throughout Saturday, and this was something completely different to Lip. He was not used to something this sweet, and he liked it. That is what worried him, to the point where he got on the L, and went home on Sunday. Only one person had the information he wanted. Ian, his relationship with Mickey is the closets  to what he wanted with Nick. Ian and Mickey seemed stable, they have lived through a lot together.

 

When he got off the L, and head home, he stop at the Mikovich’s house and stared. He smacked his forehead. “Of course he would be here.” He walked up the house’s steps, and paused before deciding to just walk in. The Gallavich and Mikovich families have become close anyway. “HEY, IS IAN HERE!” He screamed to avoid seeing them naked, which is really likely with the two of them. They cannot get enough of each other. 

 "YES!." Came back from the bedroom. It was Ian. 

 

“Get dressed,” Lip said to the doorway, in a voiced that said he will tell him everything just not here. “I need to steal your boyfriend," He said to Mickey, has he walked out of the bedroom. 

 

“Just have him back in one piece, ass.” Mickey said, getting his beer.

 

Ian came out dressed, and he led the way out of the house. They started out just quiet before they walked to their usual spot. Lip just looked around before landing on Ian, “I have met a guy, he is super cool, and he knows nothing about this part of my life, the Southside part, the Gallanger part. I need help Ian.”

 

“You’re gay now.” Lip knew that Ian, was stuck on that. “Are you sure, you have been with a lot of girls.”

 

“Yes, I am sure, I am still waiting for the frank out.” Lip looked over and saw a piece of wood, which looked very close to Nick’s hair. “See that wood piece, I just thought about how it was close in shade to his hair.” Lip turned back to Ian, “I enjoy him calling me Philip, and I hate that with other people but I get joy in hearing him say it.”

 

“You’re gay.” Ian said in his way well grinning at the same time, “You turned gay over someone with really dark hair. Tell me more about this guy that turned one of the straightest guys I know gay.” Ian sat down against one the polls.

 

Lip sighed before sitting across from him, “His really shy when you start to get to know him. His smile is breathtaking. I love when I cause it. He dies his tips a different color once a week, this natural thing he found that just washes out completely, after a number of washes. His good at social sciences, and English but has a hard time with the hard sciences and math. He was going to just leave me one day when he found out about Amanda, and told me he was gay.”

 

Ian had not stopped grinning, “Okays so why do you need my help?” Ian leaned forward to him, his grinning never leaving his face.

 

“How do we keep someone like that, without using our body? We have always used our bodies to keep someone in our life, without them being family. I know you fall for Mickey without the use of his body.”

 

“Mickey and I, just clash, and pushed all that anger into love. It took forever to get this point, where we can kiss freely, we had sex before kissing. Know that we know each other it is not so bad. It clearly is love. You on the other hand,” Ian waved his hand to Lip, “You are not lying completely right?”

 

“No, I have not told him where I from. He only knows, I have two sisters and three brothers.”

 

“He does not know about dad?”

 

“If you had control of what Mickey knows. Would you tell Mickey about Dad?”

“Guess you are right, I would not. Just stay has honest has possible. Show him you without the family, without the Southside mess. You will have to tell him before it gets to deep.” Lip felt something buzzed and pulled out his cell phone. It was Nick, he smiled without knowing it.  “Your screwed man.” Ian said at the sight of Lip's smile. It was the smile, Lip had when he was with the family, everything seemed to be going right for the family, and they were all partying, just having a good time.  It was also the look that Ian knew he had when he was around Mickey, one of belonging, with a new family that was not blood, with a mix of pure love. 

 

_Where have you been? You have not texted me in a few hours  - Nick_

Lip flipped Ian the finger before texting Nick, _Sorry had to see one of my brothers.-Philip_

_I understand having to seeing brothers, have fun.-Nick_

_I have more fun with you.-Philip_

Lip put away his cell phone, “So I am screwed.”

 

“Yes, you have the same look I see on Mickey’s face, when we are around each other.”

 

“I am screwed. What do I do?”

 

“Well you said you are screwed, and meant  it. Now you go back to school,” Ian stood up and Lip followed him up and followed Ian’s lead back to the Mikovich’s house. “You show that you really like him,  now show him that,” Mickey was in front of them, and Ian’s grinning turned into a love sick puppy grin, has Mickey’s arm was wrapped around Ian protectively. “Show him that you can protect him from shit.”

 

Mickey kissed Ian, “I am taking him back. Go back to your school.”

 

“Don’t tell the family yet.” Lip said to Ian. Who waved him off.

 

Lip followed Mickey’s order, and heads back to school. Could Nick and Lip be that way? Lip knew what Ian was saying when he said protect Nick from shit. Gay Bashing.

 ***Remember the rules***

Lip got back and stopped Kevin from sleeping with some college girls, and get his floor back in order before quiet hours happened.

***Remember the rules***

In class on Monday, Lip sat next to Nick, with Nick holding Philip’s hand. He for some reason enjoyed playing with his hand. Philip was writing notes for the both of them, with one hand. Nick would just copy off him later. Philip could sense someone behind them was staring at them. He kept still not to let Nick in on stare.

 

When class got out, Philip got his hand back but only for a short time, he put things a way in his backpack, then Nick was happy to take back Philip's hand. When they are outside, the stare changed. Philip turned back to see it was a football player. “Why do you keep staring at us?”

“Wondering you when you faggots, well show the school?” He was white, tall, your stereo-typically jock.  
  
“You do know that you are a minority right?” Nick said from behind Philip.

 

“How do I look like a minority?”

 

“I agree with my boyfriend,” Philip could feel Nick, tense that but it quickly changed relaxed. “You are a minority, majority of people agree that gays are normal. The minority who think we are freaks, or faggots has you put it, are religionist over thinkers, or what I am willing to think in your case, a closet homophobic gay person. Which one is it?”

 

“You went too far,” Nick whispered.

 

Nick might have been right but the jock did not move. Too many people had stopped and where listening in, and staring at the jock, waiting to see what he would do. He angrily growled before turning and leaving. “Closet homophobic gay person, do not be afraid of yourself.” Philip called out to him. The jock will came back later.

 ***Remember the rules***

After lunch and saying goodbye for now, they would meet up for the study date, later tonight.  Lip head back to his dorm to do an assignment that is due soon, that day. Before going to his next class.

 ***Remember the rules***

The jock was there, at the library, he was creeping up on Nick. Philip put his backpack down from his back, before creeping up on the jock. When it looked like he was going to hit Nick, Philip got him first. The jock fall to the group, and Nick was turned to see him fall. “What happen?” Philip moved to close to Nick, after walking around the jock, holding Nick. When Philip turned around to look at the Jock, he was getting up, from falling to the ground.

 

“I thought he might do something like that. You were right I went too far.”

 

“You protected me.” Philip picked his backpack off the ground has the jock stood up.

 

“Are you done? Because I have about three textbooks in here, that would hurt anyone’s head.”

 

Nick stood next to Philip, “Can we not hurt each other?”

 

“I won’t hurt him, if he does not hurt you or me. Why were you creeping on my boyfriend?”

 

The jock kept looking on the ground, “You are faggot but you are right, I am hiding.”

 

“So what does that have to do with hurting my boyfriend?” Philip just lost his hand to Nick’s hands again. Not that he minded losing his hand too his boyfriend.

 

“I was jealous of what you two have, I want that but no one will want a guy like me." The Jock's hands were shaking either in anger at himself or society. 

 

“One my brothers can help you, find someone but you have to be willing to be in gay bar.” Nick turned to see look at Philip, “My brother worked at a bar before he got another job, his boyfriend really disliked him working at the gay bar.”

 

“I will do anything.” The Jock put in, excited about maybe finding a boyfriend.

 

“Do not say that, too many people will take that and run far with it.” Nick said back to the jock.

 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Philip said to Nick, “You,” Philip turned back to the Jock, “Meet me on Saturday here, and I will set up a meet with my brother and his boyfriend to meet you to take you to the gay bar. For now just do whatever, you are messing up our study date.”

 

Philip led Nick from the library to the union,  mind has well find a meeting room there instead of here, they were usually unlocked anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything still happened to Ian, that happened in Season 4 but he is with Mickey, on his pills, but he does not work at the Gay Bars, Ian is stable, works at a music store now. Soon Mickey's and Ian's son will come into play, or at least I like to think of him has Mickey's and Ian's son. 
> 
> what else... oh yeah chapter 4: Be affectionate. [Even if it kills your pride.] Nick is affectionate, but least us see Philip be affectionate, or at least more deeper. I need fluffy after the idiot jock i created, I do not even know is his name.


	4. Rule Four:  Be affectionate

Philip was not sure, how he felt on Thursday, he already texted Ian, about the Jock, for Saturday. Ian said Lip was luck he Saturday off, from working at the music store. Mickey of course was joining Ian and the Jock. Lip just had to bring the Jock to Ian and Mickey then leave. Made he could take Nick out some place to eat, instead of just staying in the library or union.

 

For now, he wanted to just seem more centered in the relationship. Philip was sitting outside, under tree. His floor was over flowing with noise today. They were partying over something. He was going to give them until hour before quiets hours came into effect. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Nick leaning over him, “Hey Philip.”  
  
“Hey.” Philip said back. Nick sat down next to him but Philip moved his stuff on his lap and pulled Nick into it. Philip let his head rest on Nick’s shoulder. “I missed you.”  
  
Nick was giggling at him, “We saw each other yesterday.” Since Monday’s study date, they have only seen each other on Wednesday for lunch at their tree. Tuesday and Thursday, they did not have a class together, and their breaks did not mix well. So when they could met, they surprised each other.

 

“I know but Tuesdays and Thursdays, seem longer then days where I know I can see you.” Philip said before it turned into mumbles has he kept his head on Nick’s shoulder.

 

He felt someone petting his head, and he knew it was Nick. Nick’s other hand was holding on to one of Philip’s hand.

 

It was nice, but Philip had to leave soon, for shift he had at café. “I have to go,” Philip said sadly.

 

“Alright see you later, Philip.” They both stood up, and Philip pulled him into a kiss before leaving.

 ***Remember the rules***

On Friday, Philip was waiting in front of the classroom, the room was still full of the class that is in there before theirs. Nick showed up, and he grinned at Philip. He moved and stood in front Philip. “My class got out early.” Nick said softly to just speak between them.

 

Philip moved his hands to Nick’s hips. “That is good, we can have time together.” Philip placed his head on Nick’s and stared at his eyes.

 

“What is with you?” Nick said softer than before, like he did not want to break this.

 

“Like I said yesterday, I missed you.” Philip said just has soft. Philip missed having Nick around him. They texted but it was nothing compared to being able to touch Nick. Being close to feel his warmth, and kiss him.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Someone coughed breaking their moment. Philip turned to glare at the jock from Monday. “Sorry, to break your moment. I never gave you name. My name is Jacob.” He did not hold out his hand.

 

“My name is Nick. This is Lip.” Philip had told Nick, when they started dating on, on Saturday during their texting, that everyone but Nick, would call him Lip. Nick was special.

 

“I know Lip’s name but yours I was not sure about.” Jacob said to Nick, a little too nicely for Philip’s liking.

 

Philip moved his hands from Nick’s hips to wrapping it around his waist, pulling him closer.   _MINE_

“So the thing on Saturday, we met at the library?”

 

“Yes, I will drop you off with the group, you are by yourself to get back.” Philip said, “Nick and I have plans.”

 

“We do?” Nick said into Philip’s chest.

 

“Yes we do, and I am 100 percent sure you will love it. You just have to meet me at the library 8pm.” Philip turned to look at Jacob, “You have to meet me at 7pm. My brother said for you bring a bag of all your “Sexy” clothes.” Philip but a lot of focus on the word sexy, just like Ian had put on it from his text.

 

The other class let out, and Philip wait before moving his hand to the mid of Nick’s back to lead him in. Making sure that Jacob had no chance of touching him.

***Remember the rules*** 

At Lunch, Nick avoided all of Philip’s attempts of getting Nick back in his lap well they are eating. Once they are both done, Nick final went willing into Philip’s laps, well bring his note book out to write.

 

Philip was enjoying, this quiet moment of just holding Nick.

 

“You won’t tell me will you?”

 

“Nope, not even for a million kisses.” Philip said, Nick took the hint and kissed him. It caused them both to grinning, and give each other little kisses.

 

“What do you write?” Philip asked after they finally stopped.

 

“Little ideas, my thoughts that I have thought of from the last time I wrote in it.” Nick said, closing it to stop Philip from looking.

 

Philip kissed Nick’s cheek before leaving him to it. He heard Nick reopen it, and avoid looking at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is very very small but Philip was already affectionate, so I had very little room to work with
> 
> Next chapter is Be romantic... and shit like that.
> 
> I have to make a shameless date, that is worth of Nick, but you will find out why Nick is taking his pills, and of course so will Philip, and *spoiler* *spoiler* *spoiler* and more spoilers dears, well for the next chapter at least


	5. Rule 5: Be romantic... and shit like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I think there was a bug, or something, that went wrong when I first uploaded this chapter, so I decided to delete and re-upload the chapter

Lip meet Jacob at the Library, and just lead the way to the L, and getting on it. They kept quiet, till, “I am not sure how I feel about this.”

Lip sighed, “You will be fine.” Lip really did not want to deal with this. When they final got of the L, they head to the Milkovich house. Where he met both Ian, Mickey and Yevgeny, who was very comfortable in Mickey’s arms, usually he was in Ian’s arms. Mickey must have worked to get Yevgeny and himself comfortable with this. Ian’ handed over the baby bag, and Mickey give him Yevgeny, “The bitch is gone, and you are the only one who is going to be free tonight. Just bring him back tomorrow.”

  
“I have DATE tonight.” Lip yelled, well still holding Yevgeny.

 

“I am sure you date won’t mind.” Ian dragged Jacob into the house, with Mickey stalking after Ian.

 

Lip looked down at Yevgeny, who looked back at him, “Well this messing everything up, maybe I can leave you with Kevin.” He headed back to the L, really hoping Kevin can take Yevgeny. Yevgeny was very happy to stare out side, at the moving landscaping. He would coo and make little sounds at things. Sometimes his fingers would get his attention, he remembers how Liam used to be this innocent to everything.

 

When he got off the L, he only had to time to go library. He heads to it, and Nick was already there. “I am sorry Nick, I have to see if one of my friends, would take my brother’s” He had to stop, Yevgeny was party much Ian’s son, with how Ian tried Yevgeny and responded to him, “boyfriend’s son, but I am pretty sure he is my brother’s son now also.”

 

Nick handle out his arms, “I can hold him.”

 

“Sure,” Philip handed over Yevgeny to Nick. Nick held Yevgeny like he had held a child, a lot, and it was now second nature. “You did that natural.”

 

“My brother has one,” Nick said, moving his head away from Yevgeny, who wanted to play with hair.

 

“You can hold him, my dorm room is this way.” Philip is very happy he had painted of the painting already. It dried very good, covering up any chances of someone thinking there was something there before.

 

It was a five minute walk with Yevgeny, very happy to be the one talking, and Nick was responding, has if he knew what Yevgeny was saying.

 

He got his card to be scanned, and let Nick in first. Then Philip lead Nick to his floor, which was very quiet, Philip let out a sigh of relief at that. He led Nick to his room, unlocking it, and then letting Nick in first. “I will be back, I have to see if he is here.” Philip went back down the hall. He had left his door open. Kevin was not in his room, which meant, that his plans had to change completely thanks to his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.

When he got back into his room, Nick as on the floor, with Yevgeny in front of him crawling back and forth, from one side of his bed to other, going under his bed. When every time he appear on Nick’s side he would smile wide, like saying “Hey, here I am.” Nick would smile back at him, and Yevgeny would go again.

 

“You are playing peek-a-boo.” Philip said leaning against his door away, looking in at his boyfriend and brother’s son.

 

“It is cute,” Nick said in defense. “So where is your friend?”

 

“His gone, so we have Yevgeny. I hope you do not mind the completely change in our plans.” Philip said softly, has he moved and sat down next to Nick. Yevgeny came back did his smile but he also smiled at Philip but then he crawled into Nick’s lap and clap his hands on his chest. He pulled himself up by using Nick’s shirt, and Nick’s arms wrapped around Yevgeny to stop him from falling.

 

“I think, I can enjoy the change of our plans.” Nick said happily, well looking at Yevgeny. “His very cute, your brother must be happy.”

 

“Between his boyfriend and Yevgeny, I have never seen him happier.” Philip kept his staring on at Nick and Yevgeny.

 

Yevgeny looked at Philip then let go of Nick’s shirt and leaned to Philip. Nick let his arm go, the one on side that was to Philip and let Yevgeny climb over his lap to Philip.

 

“So what is the new plan, besides playing with Yevgeny?”

 

“He will become tried soon but we won’t be able to leave my dorm,” Philip said has Yevgeny finished his climbing and just laid on his lap, well it was really more to close "worm" right now he couldn’t climb all the way off Philip’s leg and back onto the floor.

 

“That is fine but I will need something to eat around 9.” Nick said looking around Philip’s room, anywhere that was not Philip himself.

 

“For you pills?”  Pulling one his knee up, a little to let Yevgeny fall softly to floor, where he crawled back under the bed.

 

“Yeah,” Still not looking at Philip, he was watching Yevgeny.

 

“You think you can tell me, why you take them; one day?” Pulling his other knee up to place his arm on them, watching Nick closely.

 

Nick finally looked at him, “You promise not leave me.”  
  
“I promise not to leave you,” Philip placed his arm around Nick’s shoulder pulling him close.

 

“When my parents died,  at the end of last year, It was a big surprise, they had just went to get food. Alex was already at college. The police showed up three hours after my parents left, they had died in a car crash. They wear their seat belts but the other car did some illegal moves, and T’ed them it set the car flying. Every since then I have had panic attacks and very bad anxiety. The pills help to keep my anxiety down, and my panic attacks have become very far in between. The last one I had was two days before you and I started to talk.”  Nick said in way that meant to have Philip believe him, or he would be lost.

 

Philip did the only thing he could do, he pulled Nick into a kiss. When they pulled away they were breathless, and they heard a cooing noise they turned to look Yevgeny sitting right in front of them, staring at them.

 

Nick started to laugh and couldn’t stop. Yevgeny turned and looked at Philip, has to if to ask why Nick was laughing so much.

 

When Nick got control of himself, “Sorry I just found that so fun. Yevgeny,” Yevgeny turned to look a Nick again, “You sounded like you were cheering us on. It was funny.” Philip broke out laughing this time. “See now he gets it.” 

Yevgeny decided this was good time just to crawl into Nick’s lap again. He made himself small and rested his head on Nick’s leg and fall asleep. “He tried himself out, better let him stay there for a while to make sure he is asleep.”

 

“So I am a human baby bed, like Alex said.” Philip waved his hand for Nick to explain, “Alex said I am a human baby bed because his son, Noah likes to fall asleep on me. Alex has a nanny for during the day, for when he works or we are both at class. At night either Alex or I are with Noah but Noah has been sleeping through the night since he was four months old.”

“It took Liam a while before he started to sleep through the night. I think he was nine months old, when he finally slept the through night.”

  
“So somewhere between  six months is an average for others.” Nick lean to Philip, who took the hint and kissed him.

 

“About that illegal driver, what happen to them?” Philip asked after a few minutes.

 

“From what I heard, he was not in his right state of mind.” Nick leaned to Philip again, and Philip kissed him again.

 

“You must have been in high school when it happened, how did you get here?”

 

“I graduated in December, and moved in with Alex. My grades and classes were enough, for me to finish after taking quick finals two weeks after my parents died.” Nick looked down then up at Philip who kissed him, “I just had to show up in May for the actual Graduate but I had already been accepted here. I have a full-ride scholarship, for each year.”

 

“So you are in your first year and your brother is about to graduate next year and join a medical program.”  
  
“Yes he actual got accepted to the program here, and GTA position with pay.”

 

“You and brother are genius.” Philip give Nick three kisses before standing up and making a bed for Yevgeny in one dress drawers.

 

When he finished Nick was there with Yevgeny and he gently placed him in. Yevgeny would not move around a lot.

 

“You say here, I will get us some snacks.” Philip said quietly. Not to wake the baby.

 ***Remember the rules***

When he came back he heard people talking from his room, when he got closer there was some of his floor, “Great, this cannot be fucking good.” He mumbled to himself, none of them heard him, “HEY, guys what are you doing?” That got all of his floor to jump, Philip was a lot more laid back then he is right this second.

 

“We were just talking to the guy in your room that has a baby.” One of them spoke up, but it was not very loud, has if he was afraid to wake the baby

“That is my brother’s baby, and the guy is my boyfriend.” Philip said danger dripping out of his voice. Dearing them to have a problem with him, a lot of the guys back up and head to their rooms, has if to say “Nope no problem at all.”  

 

“You are very luck chef.” One of them said dragging the back of the lasts one hoodie and pulling him away.

 

“We have a floor Meet on Thursday at 7pm, tell the others.” Philip said, the one pulling give Philip the Okay sign.

 

“They are friendly,” Nick said from his bed, sitting with his leg crossed from end of the bed, taking the bag of chips Philip give him.

 

“They did nothing mean or stupid right. Anything that could scary you away.” Philip said sitting next to him.

 

“Nope, they just came in thinking you were here, and they were asking questions about the baby, but I never got to answer. They are just,” Nick stopped before looking at the door then turning to Philip and whispered, “Stupid Freshmen.” Nick pulled away, and Philip laughed a little.

 

“I agree but you are not a stupid freshmen.” When they finished eating and Nick took his pill with some water. Philip pulled Nick on top of him, and things got heavy with petting and making out but they did not go far, with the door being open and Yevgeny right there able to wake up at any time.

 ***Remember the rules***

When they stopped thirty minutes later, “I have to go.” Nick said breathless. Nick had ended up under Philip at some time during everything, he also loss his jacket, and shoes. Philip helped him up. Nick got a few of hickeys all over his neck that will be hard to cover up.

“Promise to wear to the hickeys.” Philip said happily. Nick blushed and put his hand on one side of his neck. “That is only one side.”

 

“I give you one back.” Nick said back happily. Philip was wearing one on upper part of his neck on his left side.

 

After they clam downed from a small fit of laughter, Philip helped Nick find his lost jacket and shoes. He was gentleman enough to help Nick put his jacket on. Before Nick left his room, Philip stole an enough kisses to last through Sunday.

 

“See you on Monday.”

 ***Remember the rules***

Rule 5: Be romantic... and shit like that.  Lip was pretty damn sure tonight counted has romantic, in a Gallagher way, and Yevgeny helped. Lip looked at him, and he curled up into a cute ball. “Thanks you, Milkovich brat. Your fathers own me but thank you.” Lip shut and locked his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule 6: NEVER cheat. E. V. E. R.


	6. Rule 6: NEVER cheat. E. V. E. R.

On Monday, everything was normal till Lip and Nick were out near their tree. Lip felt like someone was watching him again. Nick was leaning against the tree one side, and Lip was too left of him. Since they have left the building, gotten lunch, and come to the tree. He has felt someone watching them, and it was not the hate filled glance that was Jacob. It was something else, because of this Lip had only held Nick’s hand. They have not kissed since before class, a greeting kiss.

He had not sensed the eyes yet, but the moment he left the building he could feel them. He does not enjoy it. He did another round around the whole area, with just his eyes. When he found the person watching them.

Karen, she was looking at him, the way she did before the accident. The way she looked when they were about to having sex. Like Lip was one of her toys, the one she could draw on the most. She had that look, right now, the one that used to get them in bed, in less than two minutes.

What stopped him, was Nick’s touch on his hand. He turned to look at him. “Where did you go, Philip?”

“Nowhere important.” Karen was not important anymore, he had Nick.

To prove that Karen was not important he pulled Nick into his lap. Where Nick leaned in for a kiss, which he got right away. Philip always responded now when Nick silently asks for kiss, he did not want to give Nick a negative response for wanting a kiss, he might stop all together. Which would not be cute, Nick is cuter when he is asking for a kiss.

When Philip looked over to where Karen was she was gone. Which was good. Nick had his head leaning on his chest, has he was writing down, the past twenty four hours.

***Remember the rules***

  
The next time Philip saw Karen, she was on his floor. Philip had gotten out of class, and Nick had to watch his brother’s baby.

She was standing talking to some of the boys, he walked to his door, and ignored her. He left his door open for his floor, if they need him.

He got down to writing some essays he has due this week. He turned around when he heard someone walk into his room, to see Karen leaning on his bed, not on it yet but close. “What are you doing here?” He said angrily.

“When did you turn gay?” She responded, in a voice that was both angry, and seductive, it was probably supposed to turn him on but it didn't, not anymore.

“The moment I meet someone, who likes me for me, and not my past.” Lip stood up, staying on the side he was on.

“He must better in bed, then women. Is he tighter than me?” Her very full seduction.

“That is where you and Nick are different. My relationship with NIck is passed on caring for each, enjoying each other’s company, and I would go so far has to say loving each other. Where you and I were passed on sex, and pleasure.”

“So you have not had sex yet.” Karen started to move to him by crawling on the bed. The moment she started to move, Lip closed his laptop, locking it. Lip put a password on it, when he first got to college, for protection. Karen is a good remember that it was a good to have a password. Lip, moved out of her reach by moving to other side, the other side of the room, away from the bed.

“No we have not because we are waiting to be stable before, we doing something that intimacy together.” Lip said glaring at her.

“So we could see if you are really gay, or if you are trying something out.” She started to strip but Lip’s hands stopped her.

“No, I will not let you breaking this wonderful, amazing thing I have with Nick. A specially when you are just trying to get laid, and it would more than likely just be a one-time thing. I do not cheat when I am in a real relationship with someone. Nick is more special then you.” Lip said formally believing every word that came out of his month. He was staring her down, has she stared back.

“You really do mean it, you really believe you have a chance of an almost normal life. You will never have children, you always wanted children of your own.”

“We can adopt, if we want children.” Lip pulled her from the bed. “I do not want you here, go find a house, a block and half from here, it is full of horny dogs, willing to bang any girl.” He shoved her out his door, and shut it, locking it before she has another chance.

Lip sighed to himself, he started to realize that he calls himself different names when he is away from Nick. He is Philip, when is happy and loving, but anything else is Lip. Right now he is a pissed off Lip. Karen can break everything. He will have to watch her, and hope her ass is gone.

***Remember the rules***

On Tuesday it was nice, he had not seen Karen but of course nothing ever goes right, in his family. Karen showed back, when he had to go on his shift. To make matters worse, or better in this case. Nick had stopped by, with his nephew. Nick reached him before Karen did, with a smile. “Hey Philip.” Nick said with happiness, and lean up for a kiss. Which he got, and Philip’s arm went around his waist.

“Hey, Nick. It is late what are you doing here?” Philip asked, leading Nick to the union, watching has Karen followed them.

“Noah, needed to get out of the house. So I am taking him for a walk, and we ended up here.” Noah mumbling something, and looked around. He had the families hair, black has night, with hazel eyes.

“So you are just natural drawn to me.” Philip said with a grinning, pulling Nick closer. Nick blushed in response. “I can hold him since you have been holding him for a while.”

“That would be nice but you have to go do your shift.” Nick said not letting Noah go. “Besides I am used to him.”

“He does look cuter, in your arms.” Philip jumped in front of Nick to stand in front of him, he leaned down to Noah’s level. “Hello Noah, I am Philip. I am the one that steals your Uncle Nick sometimes at night but I do hope we can get along and share him.” Nick started to laugh, has Philip shakes Noah’s hand.

“I am sure he does not mind. He gets to spend more time with his Daddy. He really likes it.” Nick made Noah jump, because he was slipping, causing Noah to laugh.

Philip smiled at them, then moved back to his side, noticing that Karen was glaring at them. She missed her chance at something like this. “Nick,” Philip whispered to him, “I know this is going to sound strange but do you know someone who can come pick you and Noah up. We are being followed, and I do not want you or Noah to get hurt.”

Nick looked up at him, has they reached the Union, Philip held up to door for him, has Nick went in. “My brother’s shift does not start for another hour but he should be up. I can call him.”

“Call him, please.” When they got to the café. He stopped by the cashier's desk “He is with me,” The cashier waved Nick in, without him having to pay. Philip led Nick to a booth, and sat down with him.

“Who is following us?” Nick let Noah crawl around the booth on his side. Noah stood up and leaned on table, using it has a support has he walked from the wall to Nick.

“An Ex of mine.” Philip said has he took one of Nick’s hands. “I saw her yesterday, and she somehow got into the dorms, and came into my room.” Nick tried to pull his hand away but Philip held tight, he need to feel Nick.

“You didn’t. You promise me nothing happened.” Nick said so softly, that if Philip said one wrong word, he might break.

“I promise you, on my word, and on my brothers and sisters lives, nothing happened, and nothing will happen.” Philip said in a begging tone, but also in tone saying he would never lie.

Nick looked at Noah who crawled on his lap and stood up on his legs, holding on to Nick’s shirt. He wrapped his free arm around him before looking back up at Philip, with a smile. “I believe you. I have to text my brother, can you hold Noah.” Philip let go Nick’s hand and stood up to hold Noah, who give Philip this look of, ‘You’re not my father.’ That was the start of a stare contest between Philip and Noah.

When Nick looked over at Philip and Noah, still staring at each other. He texted his brother that he and Noah needed picked, his brother texted back, he will be there in five minutes, but he wanted an answer has to why.

Nick kept looking at two of three people in his life that made me happy. He decided to break their staring contest, “He will be here in three minutes.” Philip looked up from Noah, who started to clap. “Looks like you lost.”

“Because you spoke up,” Philip said, giving Noah back to Nick, who had his hands out in a gimme, gimme way.

Nick stood up after getting Noah, “Want to lead me to the main door?”

Philip wrapped his arm around Nick’s shoulder, “Like you need ask for me to spend more time with you.” Noah had his hand on Nick’s shoulder, where Philip’s hand rested. He was staring at Philip in a way that said, ‘How dear you touch him.’ “I do not think he likes me yet.”

Nick couldn’t turn his head, “It will take some time. You are new, and to be honest, Noah does not even like his mother. He is very used to just Alex and I.” When they got outside, a black, four door car pulled up, and Alex got out. When he got close enough, and held his arms out for Noah, who basically jumped into his arms. “And no one can beat, Noah’s love for his father.”

“Dada,” came a happy voice from Noah.

“So what happened,” Alex asked has he put Noah into his car seat.

Nick quickly explained, that someone is following Philip, just not who, has Nick opened the passenger door. Alex had doubled checked Noah was safely in his seat and went around to get into the driver side of the car.

Philip give Nick a kiss before he headed back into union. Only for Karen to appear at that moment and kiss Lip, with her arms around him. Without turning around he heard a car door shut, when he did turn around. He saw the broken look on Nick’s face, has Alex drives the car away.

Lip quickly texted Nick, that Karen kissed him, not him kiss her.

Rule 6: NEVER cheat. E. V. E. R. Lip had not broken that rule, Karen had broken that rule. Lip turned back to Karen to see her grinning, “Now, you can be mine.” Karen from the force of the hit, Lip through at her, fall back on to the floor.

“I will never be yours. If you broke what I have with Nick.” Lip pulled her up from the floor by her shirt. “I will murder your ass, and tear you to apart. I will have Mickey, his brothers, and Mandy, help hide your blood covered ass all over this county. I hate you.” His words were dripping with so much hate, that Karen was shaking.

“You really are in love with him.” Her voice was shaking, along with her body in fear.

“Yes.” Lip let her drop to the floor before going to the café. Hoping, that Nick will call or text him back. He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start, of some hearts breaking, and I will work to much sure all the conflict is done in Rule 7: no matter how mad you get, do not hit your boyfriend, and Rule 8: *spoilers* 
> 
> It is going to get to the point where it takes me two or threes to write a chapter because of my time being split. September is a busy month for me


	7. Rule 7: no matter how mad you get, do not hit your boyfriend

Lip was not happy, Nick was ignoring him, and avoiding him. It was now Friday after a whole week of this he packed up a bag and got on the L, only one person could help him right now. Ian.

He remembered.

_Nick avoid sitting next to him, he sat next to Jacob in the back of room. He even used Jacob has a shield to get in and out of class. He did not sit at their spot for lunch. It was killing him, slowly. He sent a lot of text but nothing became back. When he saw Nick Friday, before class. He was hoping that Nick would speak to him has he walked to him, trying to trap him but Jacob got in the way. Standing in front of him, leaning into Nick. It hurt so much, it looked like they got together. He was hoping that they had not. It made him anger but he would never hurt Nick, because even if they are broken up, Nick was still and would always be safe under his dating rules._

Number 7 saved him: no matter how mad you get, do not hit your boyfriend.

It felt like it took longer than usually to get to Ian. He had sent a text an hour before he got to the house, saying Ian better have his body to himself, when he got there.

Lip, pushed (more like smashed into the wall, not like they would notice) open the door when he got to the Milkvoich house. “IAN, you better not be naked with your boyfriend. I NEED YOUR HELP NOW.” He screamed walking to Mickey’s room. They were both shirtless but it was better than naked. “I am steal Ian, you will get him back sometime tomorrow.

“FUCKER, you cannot steal him, when every your life is falling apart.” Mickey said mad at losing time with Ian, has Ian got up and looked for a shirt. He found one of Mickey’s and put it on.

“Alright, Lip, let’s fix your problem, so I can get back to my life.” Ian said, before he leaned down and give Mickey a kiss. “I will be back.” Ian said to Mickey lovely. Lip knew it was a moment between them but it caused his heart to hurt, at the thought that he might not have that moment with Nick again. He has to fix this, NOW 

“You might want to pack a bag, we have to go to my campus, to fix this problem.” Ian sighed has he packed bag, both Mickey and Lip noticed he packed two of Mickey’s shirts.

“You cannot steal all of my shirts, Firecrotch.” Mickey said with a grin.

“You will get them back, Mick.” Ian said putting the bag over his shoulder and kissed Mickey one more time before dragging Lip’s arm and pulling him out of their room. He kissed Yevgeny on his head, “Watch after your Daddy, Yev.” Yevgeny in response smack his hands on the table he was leaning on.

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me to watch him?” Mickey said from the bedroom. Ian laughed and walking out of the house, with Lip following.

When they got on the L, Ian finally said, “Alright tell me, the story.” It all falling out of Lip everything that happen. Karen stalking him, Nick showing up with Noah, Karen kissing him, and last but not last, and the hardest, Nick avoiding him, and ignoring him. By the time they get off the L, and to campus. Ian had the whole story, the whole sad story.

“Alright so first, we need to,” Ian grading Lip’s arm and turned Lip to him. “You have to find him, and I have to meet him.” Lip tried to pull back, and was shaking his head.

“No, no, no, we cannot do that he does not know about anything.”

“Lip, out of everyone in our crazy family, I am the safest one for Nick to meet, and I can show him that he means a lot to you. You have meet his family, maybe he needs to meet a part of our crazy. The sad part is that I am the safest besides you, for introducing people to our family.” Lip and Ian both knew that it was sad that they were two of the best people to meet when it came to nice people meeting their family.

“I am not going to enjoy this.” Lip said sighing, giving in. He made Ian come here to help him, if Ian meeting Nick was going to help him, then so be it, but he was not going to enjoy it. “Let’s drop off your bag, I know some places he might be.”

Lip also, when they were heading to his dorm, sent a text to Nick. _I know you want nothing to do with me but can we meet one last time at our spot, in 30 minutes. I promise I will leave you alone after this. Even if you do not come–Philip_

He sent it, and looked at his phone when they got to his dorm door, it was read. Nick read it. That was good but it was not different from his last few texts he sent. Nick read those also but that did not mean anything.

***Remember the rules***

Lip lead Ian to their spot, and Lip sat down with his knees pulled to chest, arms resting on his knees. Ian leaned against the tree looking at Lip, “I know you want him back but what is the back-up plan?” Ian and Lip always agreed on back-up plans, you always needed a back-up plan.

“I will tell you, man. I am not sure, I just want to be with him so bad. This week has been killing me. I am afraid of what I might do. I got attached to him, so quickly that it is scary. Just the thought of him being with someone else hurts me. I know how he felt when he saw Karen kiss me. I still want to hurt her for doing that.”

“She doesn’t fall under your rules.” Ian said with a grin.

“The only rules she falls under is the To-Be-Killed-Rules.” Lip said formally, causing Ian to laugh.

“She has fallen so far, since I met her.” Lip started to laugh also. "I know what you mean, I did not really have a back-up plan for Mickey, I still don't. If he were to leave me. I will just fall apart." 

They heard a small cough. When they looked up there was Nick, Lip had to hold himself back from standing, hugging, and kissing him but he still said, “Nick.” Breathlessly, Nick still took Philip’s breath away. He wondered if it will ever stop, looking at Ian's and Mickey's relationship, it might not. 

Nick looked tired, and like he has been crying for days. Ian noticing that Philip was not moving, moved off the tree to stand in front but stilling letting Philip see Nick, has he held out his hand to Nick, “Hey, I am Ian. That,” Pointing to Philip, “brainless boy’s bother. You really did a number on him.” Nick laughed a little at that has he shakes Ian’s hand. Nick’s laugh causing fire to go through Philip’s body, it was nice, both the fire and hearing Nick’s laugh.

“I am Nick.” Nick spoke softly, like it was hard for him to speak.

“I know you, probably did not want to be here. Thank you for coming, I told Lip, I would like to meet you.” Nick was looking at Philip, has Ian talked, Ian noticed and was smirking, “Lip is not really sure what is going on in his head right now because his only gay role model is me. My boyfriend, took a while to come out himself, and we hit so many road blocks to get where we are now.”

Nick looked at Ian, “Your boyfriend. Yevgeny is…”  
  
“Yeah he is my son, or my boyfriend’s son but I treat him has mine. Sometimes Yev, will come to be me, instead of Mick, who is closer to him, when he wants something.” Ian was smiling, has he thought of Yevgeny. “His just so cute. Mickey actual come out shortly after Yevgeny was born. He saved our relationship, but Mickey and I, kept the fire going now, with love and a lot passion for each other.”

Lip stood up but did not leave the area of the tree, he leaned against it, keeping his hands visually on tree.

“He has not told you but I will tell you. Karen was a mistake from his past from over two years ago. More than likely Karen just wanted to have a fling then would leave. She led him on, making him believe he could be a father of her child, but it turned out be another fling of hers. Lip has a code where he does not cheat unless he strongly believes it is over with the person he is with at that time. Nick,” Nick turned to Ian, “You changed him, for the better. Proof, is that I am standing in front of you. He was dead set on you never meeting anyone in our family. The only reason I am standing here right now speaking to you is because I am one of the better members of the family. Lip being the first one, I am in second.  We are the ones who be the most normal out of all of our families.”

“No one is normal in our family.” Philip spoke up but moved around the tree, to have the tree in between him and Ian and Nick, almost like a shield. Nick looked more sadden by that for some reason to Philip.

“Really no one in our family is normal. One of use had a chance, Liam, but we are not very sure anymore. Anyway,” Ian turned fully to Nick, and waited for Nick to look at him, “I can say with 100% trust and loyalty that Philip, did not and will never cheat or hurt you, Nick. He is changing and I am sure he will tell you everything, about his past and home. You make him better, and I can very honestly say I have never seen him this way.” Ian turned to look at Lip. “You can come out, from behind the tree.” Ian walked to Lip, “Give me your key, I will wait in your dorm room for you.”  
  
Lip very slowly give Ian his key, he did not want Ian to leave him alone with Nick. Which is crazy because Philip always wanted to be alone with Nick just not now.  Once Ian touched the keys he took them and left the two alone.

Philip stayed behind the tree, not want to move and having nothing between. Nick was looking at him them slowly moved closer to tree. “Can you tell me, that you did not plan any of that with Karen.”  
  
“I did not plan anything with Karen. The only thing I am planning having to deal with Karen, is her death.” Philip said honestly. Nick could tell he was telling the truth.

“You remember I hate violence, Philip.” Nick said moving a little closer to tree.

“Yes, I remember. I remember everything when it comes to you.”  
  
“You promise, not to harm her for me.”  
  
“I can promise not harm her, for you.” That did not mean, he could not get Mickey and his family to harm her. 

It was quiet for a bit before Nick spoke again, “I am not used to too this, taking charge of our relationship. It was always you.”

Philip did not say anything for a few beats of his heart, “I am afraid to say anything, Nick. I am afraid that you will leave.”  
  
“Cannot you come here, on this side of the tree?” Nick asked, hoping to get Philip closer to him, if he had to take charge of the relationship right now, it is hard to think about. Philip really did take charger of the relationship, lead them to what to do. Nick set the pace.

“I…I don’t want too. You might disappear, or leave. Or I might touch you.” Philip did not move.  
  
“Why cannot you touch me?” Nick moved closer he was only two feet away from the tree. The sun was gone, and the only light was the campus lamps, and moon light. The tree covered them both but the Lamps, got half of their faces. Night’s face showing concentration, on what he was doing. Well Philip’s was scared, of what was going on, scared of possible losing Nick forever.

“If I touch you…You might leave.” Nick was happy that Philip did not move has he got closer. He took another step to the tree and Philip.

“What if I touch you?” Nick did just that, he took his last step, and he touched Philip’s arm.  Philip gasped at the static, which shot through his arm, and all over his body. “I miss you, Philip.”

“I miss you too.” Philip said blissfully.

“Philip, you have to help me out here.” Nick said has he moved around the tree to be on the same side has Philip. “You need too, do something.” Nick close the gap between their lips with a kiss.

Philip took a moment before kiss backing. When he pulled back Philip had to ask, “You are not with Jacob right?” He had to know.

“No,” Nick said close to Philip, who finally put his arms around Nick, holding Nick close. Nick did the same, holding Philip close. “He was helping to keep me from going to you. I wanted to go to you a lot but both Jacob and Alex, said to wait for you. Wait for you do something, say something.”  
  
“I am happy you came.” Philip said against Nick’s lips.

“I am too. That last text you sent scared me.” Philip was gaining his confidence back, he kissed Nick again.

“I did not mean to do that, sorry.”

After a few minutes of just kissing, and it heating up. “I have to go back, home. Even If I do not want to leave.” Nick said looking up at Philip.

“Promise to meet me, some place for breakfast.” Philip said, begging.

“Why not come to my place, for breakfast? I have to watch Noah all tomorrow.” Nick asked rubbing Philip’s arm, gentle.

“Just tell me what time, and I will be there.” Philip said smiling.

“10 in the morning work.” Nick said leaning up for another kiss. Which Philip give happily.

“YES,” Philip said happily.

Nick left Philip happily and sadly, after he sent his address to Philip’s phone. They both knew they would see each other tomorrow morning and for the rest of the day, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one proud Author for this chapter but more work will be done on their relationship in the next chapter because 
> 
> Number 8: Tell the truth...especially if you were a slut.
> 
> Time for some truth telling on Philip's part and Nick's


	8. Rule 8: Tell the truth...especially if you were a slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have just been so tried lately, mentally and physical but here is the chapter.

When Lip, got back to his room, Ian was texting someone and laughing. “I am hoping that is either Mickey or family.” Lip said has he sit next Ian on his bed.

“Mickey.” Ian said happily has he sent one last text back to Mickey before putting down his cell phone, and looking at Lip, “So is everything rainbows and unicorns in your life again.”

“Yes, it is. I feel so much better. Is this how it felt when you got everything figure out for you and Mickey.”

“Kind of the same. Mickey and I had things a lot harder then you and Nick have it. You still need to tell me about this brother of his and his child.”

“Alex, Nick’s older brother, going to be a doctor. He is going to be GTA, with pay here next semester. Noah, Alex’s son, no idea about his mother yet. Noah is older than Yevgeny, and already saying “Dada.” Nick loves his family. They are kind of like our family when it comes to protecting each other.” Lip rolled onto his side, well Ian stayed with his back against the wall, next to him.  “Alex watches out for Nick and Noah, and Nick watches out for Noah and Alex in return. Alex and Nick both work for their grades they both have all A’s for college, and Alex still works. It helps that they are both hidden genius.”

“So Nick can keep up with you in smarts.”  
  
“Yes.”

“Think I can meet his family?”  
  
“If you promise to be Mickey’s boyfriend, and not Ian from the Gallagher clan.” 

“Aren’t they the same person?” Ian said looking down at Lip, who had his eyes closed.

“Mickey’s boyfriend, is classier, more patience, and all round better then Ian from the Gallagher Clan. The Ian from the Gallagher Clan, likes to fight more, sleep around more with people, and is closer to the Southside, then Mickey’s Boyfriend.” Lip looked up at Ian, “Plus Mickey’s boyfriend, makes Mickey a better person, and he always looks happier when you are around.”

Ian looks happy at that. “We should find boyfriends for all our family members then. They seem to make the Gallagher family better, and less Southside. Remember Jimmy, he made Fiona better for a short well.”

“Not sure, who can make Fiona better now, she kind of just fall from grace. It is understandable why, who wants to be a young adult well raising two teenagers, and kid. She will get better she just needs to stop dating for a well and remember who she actually is.”

“Fiona our big sister?” Ian asked well laying down, next to Lip, like they did when they were little and had to share a bed.  
  
“Fiona our big sister.” Lip confirmed, making sure his door was locked before shutting off his light and closing his eyes again.  They fall sleep, but both their cells light up with same texts.

_Good Night, and I miss you already._

_***Remember the rules***_

The next morning, Ian’s phone woke them, and Ian reaches over for it, well still slightly sleep “Hello.” He said sleepily, “You lasted all of the night before calling me about Yev. He is probably hungry, and needs changed. You did it once.” Lip looked up at Ian, who was sitting up on one of his elbows, well he talked to Mickey. “See, you are good Daddy. I will be home in about four hours, can you last that much longer.”  It was quiet for a few seconds before. “I love you, Mick.” “Love you too, Carrot Top. Get your ass back home soon.” Was clearly heard through Ian’s phone. Ian hangs up, after saying “I Love You,” one more time.

“Mickey, misses you already, and it has not even been twenty-four hours.” Lip says has he gets up, and looks for clothes to change into, that will make Alex, and possible Noah like me more. He has Nick back, now he needs to re-win Alex and Noah back. Why does it sound more simple then it actual is?

“So can I take a shower here, or should I just change.” Ian said has he changes out of the clothes he had on yesterday.

Lip looks at the clock, “Yes it is only 9 in the morning but we have be at Nick's by 10.” Lips hands Ian, his towel and bathroom supplies. “Try to make it fast, it should only take 15 minutes for us to get there.”  
  
“Okay, I will try to make it fast but I want to enjoy the hot water.” Ian left with the supplies and went to take a shower, leaving the door open.

Lip looked around his room, and cleaned it up a pit, putting his clothes in his basket, fixing his bed, and just trying to make it look cleaner.

_***Remember the rules***_

By the time Ian came back, and was fully changed, in what  looks like clothes that just came straight off of Mickey. “You are going to be stuck to your bed, when get back aren’t you?” Lip asked has he picking up everything he needs for going to Nick’s.

“Hopefully.” Ian replied packing up his backpack again. Ian was grinning at the thought of Mickey pulling him to the bedroom, and being shut in their bedroom, only come out for food, and taking care of Yevgeny.

“Alright, Love Boy, we need to go, the quicker we get to Nick’s, the quicker you can go do whatever it is, you thought of. DON’T tell me what it was.” Lip said has he walked out of the room, with Ian behind him. Lip shut the door, and checked that it was locked before leaving.

_***Remember the rules***_

They got to Nick’s apartment, on the top floor, two minutes before 10. For some reason Philip was sweating, he kept flatting his shirt, looking at his whole outfit. He wanted to look good for Nick, and for Alex not to kill him. Before Philip could knock, Ian bet him to it, and did it.

“Stop messing with everything you look fine.” Ian said to him, has Alex opened the door, and they could see Nick behind him, with Noah laying on couch, has Nick was changing him.

“Alex, you cannot kill him.” Nick said to Alex without turning around to look who it is.

“I promise not to kill him but I can I hurt.” Alex said he moved to let them in. Alex was watching both Philip and Ian, like a hawk watching it prey, waiting for one wrong move, before spring to kill it. 

Philip went to Nick, and give him a kiss on the cheek, he did not want to kiss Nick on the lips till Alex was gone. “I missed you,” Nick said softly, so that only Philip could hear.

“Hey I am Ian.” Philip and Nick heard from behind them. Nick finished changing Noah, was putting him back into his jeans, and making sure his shirt was pulled out. When they turned to look at Alex and Ian. They were shaking hands.

“Alex. You must be Lip’s brother. Nick told me about you this morning when we got up.” Alex was dressed like gothic bartender. With how Ian was looking at him, Philip would guess he looked hot. Philip could never say because looking at Nick, he always thought he was hot.

“Yes, I am. My brother was a fool, but he was smart enough to actual try to win your brother back. I am sure he is planning a lot more stuff to prove that he can take care and loves your brother.” When did Ian become the big brother and Philip the younger one? Philip helped Nick up when Nick tried to stand up, with Noah in his arms. Noah had his arms wrapped tight around Nick’s neck, he was giving Philip a look that, Philip was willing to bet said, “You hurt him, and I will yell.”  Philip did not want a yelling baby on his hands or near him.

Ian looked over at him, “Lip were you right, Noah is adorable. Almost has cute has Yevgeny.” Noah pouted, “You were right he is smart. Seems like he understands what I am saying.” Alex and Nick started to laugh, and Noah was giggling from the movement, that Nick laughing caused.

“It is a family gift, everyone in our family was smarter then we should be. Noah can understand what you are saying in way that makes sense to him.” Nick said has Alex came over and take Noah from him. Alex put Noah on his hip, has Nick tickled him before going into the kitchen that was only divided from living room by an set of counters.

“Noah heard that you thought someone was cuter then him.” Alex was a lot nicer to Ian, then he is to Philip right now. Alex would keep sending Philip looks, watching him, even though he has not moved yet, since he helped Nick stand up.

“What do you want to drink?” Nick asked he got out some cups.

“Water.” Philip and Ian said at the same time. Nick went about putting some ice and then water out of pitcher with a filter in it.  Nick brings over the cups to Ian and Philip, if Philip held on to Nick’s hand a little, or noticeable longer then Ian, when getting his cup, no one said anything.

“Alright Noah, you watch out for your Uncle, well daddy goes to work.” Alex said, after he looked at the time. Noah nodded get focused on his mission, has his daddy passed him back to Nick, who let him down, where he moved over to table and stands up to walk around the table. “He is going to start walking any day now.” Alex said in aww, watching on with Nick.

“We will have to video it.” Nick said. Alex nodded then kissed Noah’s head before getting his keys and wallet before walking out the door, well Noah is not looking.

When Noah heard the door close, he looked over at Nick, “Yes, it happened again.” Noah pouted about being tricked. Philip give him a look to explain, “When every Alex has to leave without Noah noticing, we trick him into doing something else.”

“Wont that make him stop doing that.” Ian asked has he sat down on the couch.

“Not really he likes to hang out with me. At first Noah hated it when Alex left,” Noah sat down next to Ian, and petted the armrest for Philip to sit on, he did, and quickly took Noah’s hand in his free hand. “But he got used to spending time with me, and he likes it.” Noah came over to Nick, walking around the table, using it has support, then reached over to Nick's legs with his hands. The space between the couch and table was not much, it was a prefect length for people to walk comfortable between the couch and table but also when laying on the couch to place your legs on it. All Noah needed to do was turn, reach a bit before touching Nick's legs. Noah climbed onto Nick’s lap, and leaned on him.

“He is just so cute.” Ian said has he reached over and rubbed Noah’s cheek, “I wish Yevgeny would do that.”  
  
“He might when he gets older. He was a couple months younger then Noah, when I saw him.”

_***Remember the rules***_

  
  
“Oh yeah that Jacob boy. He found someone at the club. He seemed really happy.”  
  
“He is dating him now.” Nick said, happily.  Nick and Ian had talked for a few minutes before Ian stood up.

“Alright I need to get back to my own boyfriend. You two have fun.” Ian left, going out the door, and somewhere between all the talking and Ian leaving Noah had fallen asleep. Nick stood up, and walked to a hallway, Philip followed. Noah’s bed was in a bedroom with another bed, and adult bed, it looked like it could Alex’s room, with all the med books, on the bed and desk.

“This is Alex’s room, he likes to have Noah close, and he helps Alex study somehow.” Nick said softly, has put Noah down, covered him with a blanket then quickly got out of the room. Philip followed him out quickly.

Noah's baby blanket.

They got back into the living room, and sat on the couch. It was quiet for a bit, but Philip had Noah’s hand in his. “Alright, we should probably talk about us, and being back together.” Philip said so softly it would seem like he was afraid of the talking.

“Yes we should but we are going start off easy. Do we want this to work?” Nick turned to face Philip more. They were holding hands, and their knees were touching. Philip couldn’t stop looking at Nick’s eyes, and his hair, it was tied dark purple this week. It was all he wanted to stare at, all day, everyday.

“I want it to work, very much.” Philip had hope in each word.

“I do too, but seeing you kiss someone else, even being forced into it hurt me.” Nick said sadly. Philip’s other hand was touching Nick’s cheek, he could feel Nick’s hair brushing his hand. It was nice.

“I know it hurt, I felt it, myself. I was drowning all this week, I wanted to touch you, kiss you but I couldn’t even get close enough to talk you. I went to my brother, I picked him up from his boyfriend’s house, and brought him here because I needed his help. He went through something like this with his boyfriend. It was a mess, and ours was not has bad has their was but it hurt just has much.” Philip stopped for a moment before going forward, “I  am from Canary-Ville on the South Side. We group up rough, with both of our parents gone.”

Nick silenced Philip with a kiss. “I understand. Your family is close like Alex and I are now. The different is that, Alex and I had nicer life, we had money and home, Mother was a Lawyer, and Dad was doctor, we had money. We still do but Alex and I are saving it. Family becomes important when it is all you really have.”

“We almost lost our house but we got it back, my family life is crazy, and that is putting it very lightly.” Nick kissed Philip, when he was done.

“Next question: why did you not tell me where you were from?”

“I wanted to keep you safe. You did not need know about any part of that side of my life. I wanted to keep it like that. You looked at me like I was special not just because I was from Southside, I wanted to keep it that away.” Philip could really get too used too this get a kiss, for answering a question, or just speaking thing Nick was doing.

“Because I now know where you are from.  It does not change the Philip Gallagher I see in front me. It just shows me the past, which he has and to the making of Philip I see in front me right now.”  
  
“Thank you for saying that, I really do not want you to change how you treat me. I love how you treat me, like I am just Philip.” Another kiss.

“You are Philip to me. You will always be Philip to me.”  Nick’s and Philip’s stomach growled at the same time, calling for food. “We have left over pizza if you do not mind having it.”  
  
“That would be great.” Nick stood and went to kitchen to pull out a pizza box, when it was opened half of it was meat lover and half was veggie but it looked like it was original two different pizzas put into one box, to save space.

Nick give Ian plate, and point to the microwave, “If you want to heat it up.” Nick just took a bit of a veggie slice without heating it up. Philip just followed Nick’s lead. Nick finished a sliced before speaking again, “Ian said you had a lot of other girls, what did he mean?”

Rule 8: Tell the truth...especially if you were a slut. “I slept with a lot of girls, I was basically a man-whore before I meet you.” Philip was looking at table, that is it was it was over.

It was quiet then, “I will be honest, if you want to sleep with me, at some point,  you will have to be tested.” Philip looked up so quickly, his neck hurt from it.

“Really, you will stay with me for even knowing I was a slut.”

“Yes but nothing sexually untill you are tested, and I see the results.” Philip reached over the island to kiss Nick. 

“Thank you.”

Nick grinned, “But I want to make sure you remember what caused our little break.” Philip sat back he was not going to enjoy this. “I want you to write a listen all of the girls, and women you slept with, has away to remember how far you have come to end up with me. It can also work has a reminder how close you came to losing me.” Nick end it with a kiss that turned into a heated make out, where they ended up on floor.

_***Remember the rules***_

It was only broken by Noah crying. Nick quickly ended the make out and ran to Noah. That broke the mood, but it reminded Philip that babies always came first, in a family like Nick's, and in his family with Liam, and Yevgeny. He would need to check in on his family, and see Liam. Maybe Nick could come, has long has his family behaved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule 9: *groans* share your family with them. 
> 
> it explains everything that well happen in the next chapter


	9. Meet the OMC family

Nick—main Original Male Character—Studying Sociology with Minors in Gender Studies and History. Has Anxiety problems since his mother and father were killed

 

Alex- Nick’s older brother by two years. Works at a bar part-time but is Majoring in pre-med, he has a paid GTA position at the university, starting next in the fall, well he is working on his Master degree in medical then his Doctorate program.

 

Noah-Alex’s son, and Nick’s Nephew, two months older then Yevgeny (so about 10 to 11 months) he really loves his father, and he loves his Uncle. He can understand in his own way what is being said around him, he calls his father “Dada.”

 

The whole family, is gothic but it is not overall gothic, they just wear dark clothes. They are all genius in their own way. Alex in the hard sciences (I would say that pre-med is a hard science). Nick with soft sciences. With what happen to their parents they are both trying to help people now.

 

Their Mother was a lawyer

Their Father was a Doctor, the reason that Alex wants to be a Doctor.

 

Alex and Nick, sold the house, and now live in a two bedroom apartment. When Noah gets older, they are not sure if they want to get a bigger apartment or a small house. They are very well off now but they want to focus on college. The reason Alex has a part-time is help with stress, focus on something outside of family, and school. Both Alex and Nick, do their parents wealth but mostly their smarts, have full-ride scholarships.

 

Also I am going to be going through and editing, flush it out a little more, there wont be much changed the plot will still be the same but I am going to be fixing somethings before the next chapter goes out. 

One more things, I am happy to show you all 

Meet Alex 

Of course Alex has both eyes green but this was closest to Alex that matched the image in my mind

I am also moving the pictures of Nick to here 

Meet Nick (again for some of you) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of giving Carl a friend, a male friend, should I or should I not 
> 
> this friend would soften Carl a little, but he will still be the main protector of the family, that we know and love


	10. Rule 9: *groans* share your family with them

When Lip thought back on it, it made sense that it would happen.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When Nick came back into the living room with Noah, Philip springs the question on him before Philip lost his confidents. “Would you like to meet the rest of my family?”

 

Nick looked surprised but it did not last long, “Yeah, I would love too.” So they set up a plan for next Saturday. A week from then. Philip had a week to get his family in order. Philip would plan murder if he has too.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

Philip stayed with Nick, till close to 9pm, they had a snacks, and dinner together. They had a wonderful time cleaning up Noah’s lunch and dinner time mess. Philip was still surprised that some of it ended up behind the TV. Nick was not that surprised.

 

Alex came back at 8:30pm, a little drunk but not much. The moment he saw Noah, he sobered up. Noah was still awake, from his nap at 2pm, and then dinner at 5:30pm. He was getting a little tried but the moment he saw his father, he woke up more. Alex the moment he saw Noah, who was trying to crawl up on the couch for some reason was having trouble climbing up, now that Nick was not there to help him climb up. Alex sobered up more, and said sleepily, “Noah.” Noah turned to look at his daddy, and he lit up. Noah held up his arms to Alex, asking to be held. Alex looked like he ran to get Noah, and quickly had Noah wrapped in his arms. He was talking to Noah about his day, and how Noah was.

 

Philip was surprised at just how close Noah and Alex are but then he remembers not all fathers are like Frank and Terry. Some fathers actually cared for their children. Nick came over to Alex with a bottle he just warmed up and Alex took to it with a 'Thank You', and went into his bedroom with Noah after saying, “Lip has to leave soon, you have half an hour.”

 

Which is why at 9pm. Nick and Philip are standing outside Nick’s apartment making out. “You have to leave.” Nick said pulling away, panting.

 

“I know but it is hard.” Philip said, stilling holding on to Nick.

 

“You need to start your list.” Nick said to try to make Philip leave. It did not work, actual it did the opposite. Philip held on tighter.

 

“That does not sound fun. Staying with you sounds fun.” Philip said, grinning happily.

 

Nick pulled out the big guns, “Alex could come out here.” Philip let go quickly and started to slowly move to the exit.

 

“I will see you Monday?” Philip asked has he backed-up.

 

“Yes, you will see me.” Nick said back happily to him. Nick went inside the apartment making, Philip turned around and quickly leaves to go back to campus.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When Philip got back to campus, he went straight to Kevin’s room, where he opened the door. Kevin was laying on the bed. “Kevin time to go back to Vee.”

 

“But what if she does not want me?” Kevin asked has he sit up, turning into wounded puppy mood.  
  
“You two belong together, and you need to fix this because on Saturday. You and everyone else is are meeting my boyfriend.” Philip crossed his arms over his chest. The family needed to be together, that means Kevin and Vee need to work out their problems.  
  
“Really, you are going to let your boyfriend meet the family.” Kevin lit up, like a happy puppy.

 

“Yes but I need you and Vee to be together. So please go home and work with Vee. You two be along with each other. You are prefect together. What happened is that the two of you, lost each other with the children. You have a different focus but you still belong together.” Philip said, seriously. So seriously that Kevin was staring but he started to slowly change, he started to look thoughtful.

 

Then Kevin got up, and started to pack, “I am going home, LIp.” He said determined.  Lip, left the room, and headed back to his room, he left the door open, too make sure Kevin left. 

 

5 minutes later Kevin, left with a, “See you in a week, Lip.”

 

“See you in a week, Kev.”

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

Philip was nervous about meeting Nick for class on Monday. Even though they were back to their normal level of texting each other when way from each other, things could have still have changed on Nick's side.

 

He had nothing to worry about because Nick, came up to him, and had his head turned up for a kiss; which Philip was more than happy to give.

 

“Hey,” Philip said softly.

 

“Hey,” Nick returned just has softly.

 

“It is good to see you back together.” Jacob said from the side.

 

“Jacob, how is Jeff.” Nick said from Philip’s arms that wrapped around him, once he realized Jacob was there.

 

“Jeff and I are very good.” Jacob said dreamily.  It was very clear that Jacob and Jeff are happily in love. Like what Nick and Lip are trying to work back too, how they were before.

 

It was a wonderful time period. When Nick was doing his sociology homework once, and spoke out loud has he was studying. it was during the relationship study part, (dating/courting, divorce, abusive, friendship) he said the time period was called the honeymoon period, the begin parts, that happen both during dating, and marriage.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When Saturday morning came around. He had gotten a hold of Fiona, and told her he was coming down, to visit with someone else.  He told her he wanted the family under control, he said it a tone that also said. “NO, Frank.” Lip had also gotten a hold of Ian, and reminded him that he need Ian, and possible Mickey to be there.

 

Nick had actually showed up at the dorms at 9 in the morning. Lip had actually been up for an hour already, and just spent 20 minutes pacing, wondering if this was a smart idea. He already knew the answer, it was not but he could not turn back now. Not when Nick was staring at him, and they were both outside the main door to the dorms now.  


Philip took a deep shaky breathe inside. “It is okay, Philip. Everything will be fine. I promise I will still want to be with you after this.” The breath he took in came rushing out.  It was what he needed to hear at this point in time. How did Nick know that he needed to hear that?

 

“I needed to know that,” Philip said has he took Nick’s hand, felt a lot more grounded then he probably should be at this point but it felt good.

 

They walked in a comfortable silence to the L. “Alex is okay with me taking you from here for the day?”

 

“He is okay with it, after I promised to keep my phone on me, and my pills.” Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders to the backpack on his back.

 

When they got on the L, Philip let Nick on first. That was gentlemen like right? Philip also had Nick sit by the window and he took the lane, protective side coming out.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

It felt disappointing to show Nick, the huge different from the University area to where he lived. Nick was glancing around, he looked like he was enjoying watching the go on and off has the groups kept changing. Going from high class to poor class.

 

Philip was grounded thanks to Nick’s hand always being in his. Philip jumped when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, and it was texted form Ian.

 

_How far out are you?---Ian_

_I should be at the house, in less then 15---Lip_

 

_Okay, then everything will be fine---Ian_

_Do I want to know---Lip_

_Not really---Ian_

Philip sighed, then thing is right now he probably did not want to know. He was already stressed about Nick meeting his dysfunctional family, without knowing something just happened. Ian was his best friend, so he if believed it was better for him not to know, he is going to believe him.

 

“What happened?” Nick’s hand was still in his but his other hand was resting on his shoulder. It felt nice to be worried about, from someone outside of his family, it felt cared about.

 

“Something happen at the house, but Ian says it is better for me not know.” Nick was still looking at him worried but he let it go.

 

When they got off the L, Philip did not let go of Nick’s hand. He knew if he did, he would run, and Nick would be lost here by himself, which was not good or safe.

 

He was starting to hate his rule 9: *groans* share your family with them.  Maybe he should really think his rules now.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

Getting to the house felt different, it was not the coming home feeling he usually had when he came back to the house. Then again it has been a couple weeks since he has be there. Not since he started dating Nick.

 

Nick was standing next to him, looking at the house. His head going back and forth looking at the house, this was it. Nick was not even going into the house, and he was going to leave him. “I like it,” Nick turned his head to look at Philip, “I like it because it is your families house, it is where you grow up.”

 

Some weight Philip did not even knew about that was there was gone. Nick liked his home. Ian came out, and looked at them, “Hey, Nick. I hope you are ready for crazy.”

 

Nick did not say anything but let Philip go first into the house.

 

It was not bad has Philip thought it would be walking into the house. Debbie was coming downstairs. Fiona came out of the kitchen with Vee, and Kevin behind her. Liam was sitting on the couch next to the Carl, who had a blond haired boy next to him, Carl’s arm was through over the boys shoulder. The boy’s blond hair was covering his face, almost like a shield.

 

Philip moved in front of the fish blow to let Nick stand next to him. Ian came through went into the kitchen, where Philip saw Mickey was with Yevgeny. Of course the first person to come to introduced themselves was Fiona. “Hey,” She held out her to hand to him. “I am Fiona, Lip’s older sister.”

 

Nick smiled his shy smile, and shakes her hand. “Nick, Philip’s boyfriend.”

 

“So you have Gay Sex with Philip.” Carl said looking at Nick and Philip. Nick blushes, and Philip once again was reminded at how innocent Nick was, do to him blushing.  Nick and Philip did not have to answer because the blond boy next to Carl, slaps Carl’s cheek, and moves Carl’s arm off his shoulder. The unknown blonds moves away from Carl. “What did I do?” Carl asked, has the blond boy stood up and went into the Kitchen and sat next to Ian, mumbling to Ian and Mickey. Carl looks at Philip for help.

  

“Nope, I cannot help you. Nick might be able to help.” Philip was grinning this was great, his family was normal, for his family. Carl getting in trouble, and looking at little lost.

 

“That is Carl, he just made a new friend.” Fiona said, “That is Debbie,” Waving her hand to the Debbie who was watching this all play out.  “Liam is on the couch.” Waving to Liam; who was patiently watching this all this play out, form his spot the couch.

 

Philip knew right away that Nick wanted to play with Liam. He gentle pushed Nick to Liam, Nick walked slowly to Liam, and they looked at each before. Liam held his arms up, and Nick was sitting where Liam was, with Liam in his lap in a blink. “Hey Liam, I am Nick. I hope you learn to like me.”

 

Everyone in the family saw it, Liam liked Nick. Liam was smiling, and happy with Nick. Philip knew he was screwed, Nick already won Liam over, and it looked like Fiona was won over with Liam trusting Nick.

 

“I’m going to back to the kitchen.” Fiona said with her smile, has she went back to the kitchen. Vee came over to look at Nick. Carl was still staring from the couch at the blond boy. If there was anyone Nick was safe without besides Ian, it was Vee, and it looked like Vee was introducing herself and getting to know Nick. Philip was going to look at Carl’s problem later. He wanted to see if Kevin and Vee got back together first.

 

“Hey Kev,” Philip moved over to Kevin, standing next to him. Both Kevin and Philip were watching their loved one. “How are things?”

 

“It is slow going, it not how it used to be but we are working on it.” Kevin said happily watching the person who he wanted to spend his life with.  
  
“That is good, I know you two will work together, to be together.” Philip said, has he saw Carl, move. Carl was moving closer to Nick, looked like Carl was going to take the advice, Philip give him. “What can you tell me about Carl’s friend?”  


“There is a cruse on you Gallagher guys.” Kevin said in all seriousness, has he turned to face Philip. His eyes wide, has if he discovered the most wanted treasure in the world, with that little information.

 

“What is that cruse?” He thought he might know but he wanted to hear it.

 

“Once you guys, meet someone guy, you fall for them, and turn gay.” Philip could physically feel his eyes widen. Carl turned gay. Philip turned to look at the boy that Kevin said turned Carl gay. When the boy pushed his blond hair back a little. There was black eye, on his right eye. Philip gasped softly, and the boy turned to source of the sound, to see Philip looking at him. The boy’s eyes one was green and the other was blue. The one that had the black eye was blue, so his right eye. Nick turned to look at what made Philip gasp, when he saw the boy, he put Liam down on the couch. Carl who was about to ask, looked up and saw his friend was looking at them. Carl got up quickly and went to his side.

 

Nick followed shortly after, and was keenly in front of him.

 

“His father punched him, he ran away from home. That is how Carl found him.” Kevin said, has Philip moved to follow Nick.

 

  _***Remember the rules***_

 

“I promise, I won’t hurt you. I just want to take a look. My brother is going to be a doctor, I have learned a few things from him, a specially with his own baby in the house.” The boy nodded his head. He gentle but took a hold of Nick’s hands when it came up, Nick’s rights one, and held it between his hands. Philip knows the feeling of needing to touch Nick, when he is close.  Nick’s left hand touched just under the boy’s right eye. “My name is Nick, what is yours?” Nick said softly almost has softly has when he talks to Yevgeny and Noah.

 

“Christian.” Christian said softly, and winches when Nick’s hand moved over his eye.

 

“I know that hurts. Good new, everything is fine. I am betting Carl, already give you something cold to put on your eye.”  Nick said to Christian, has he looked over to Carl, who was standing next to Christian, on the other side. Carl looked determined to prove something.

 

Carl was a little scared, but he did not show has he rested his hand on Christian’s shoulder. “Yeah he give me some peas to put on my eye.”

 

Philip heard next to me from Vee, “Where did you find him Lip? The only one Chris would talk was Carl, and that was in whispers.”

 

Philip looked at Vee, “College, he is a sociology major. He also has this magicly touch with kids.”

 

“So you and Nick, could watch the girls, when Kev and I go out.” Vee said crossing her arms looking at him.

 

“I can see if Nick and I can do that. It would be up to Nick.”

 

“Then Friday, you and Nick can watch the girls, for Kev and I.” She said has if that settled everything. Knowing Nick that would be it, if Noah did not need Nick of course. Nick's family would always come first, just like Philip’s would. All they ever had to say was come home, and they would.

 

Debbie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, in the kitchen now. Nick stood up and let Carl try to repair what he did to Christian. “I am Debbie, I am the other sister. Don’t hurt Lip.”  Debbie said in her quick way of saying things.

 

“I am Nick and I don’t plan on hurting him. You don’t have to speak so quickly with me. I promise I will listen.” Nick said coming to her slowly.

 

“I don’t.” Debbie stopped, “I guess I am just used to it.” She tried to stop but she couldn’t. She was used to speaking quickly to get her voice in.

 

“It is fine. If you will let me, we can see if we can slow you down a little.” Nick was winning people over left and right in his family.

 

Philip felt proud to have Nick has his boyfriend. He loved that, his family liked Nick. Debbie was smiling at Nick, “I would like that.” Nick give Debbie his number for her to call, when she wanted to practice with him.

 

Nick came back over to Philip, “Am I doing well, I am not sure? I feel like I am over doing it.” Philip just wrapped Nick up in his arms.

 

“You’re doing well but please stop before my family decides that having you, would be much better than having me, and murder me.” Philip said into Nick’s hair.

 

“Too late.” Mickey said when he got up, with Yevgeny to change him, judging by some supplies in his hand.  “Your little one, already likes him.” Waving to Liam who was standing there, right at their feet about to grad Nick’s leg. “Debbie already likes him.” Debbie was standing talking to Fiona, has she helps to cook. “Ian’s planning another outing, for him and I.” Mickey was dazed a little at the idea. “You are going to watching this mess for us.” Mickey said walking out into the living room to change his son.

 

“Sorry Nick.” Philip said pulling away from Nick a little to look at his face. “We are babysitting on Friday. I hope Alex does not mind.” Philip did not want to watch all these kids without Nick around. It would be mass chaos, and possible him without his head at the end.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When it comes to Rule 9: *groans* share your family with them. At the end of the night, Philip kind of liked it.  It was nice to see Nick, with all of his family. Carl after Nick said Christian was fine, stayed glued to Christian. He might have physically growled at Fiona when she got to close. He is still not sure.

 

Ian did say Philip and Nick were babysitting on Friday, Fiona dropped Liam on them also. Philip was silently begging for Noah not be added.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

Getting back on the L, was fun, because Nick and Philip were making out. From not having a chance at the house. Nick did not want to scary any of children, and Philip and Mickey both tried to tell him they already were but Nick still said no.

 

Now there were needy for each other, and they had the L mostly to themselves anyway. Philip was laid out on one of the benches with Nick, on top of him. It was nice.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When they got off Phillip walked Nick back to his home, once again making out before Alex opened the door and said, “You had him all day, Noah wants him.” Alex gentle took a hold Nick’s arm and let him into the apartment. Alex came out and stood in front of Philip. “This is last and final chance. Hurt him again, and I will put a huge wall up between you two.”

 

“Message received, by you and my family.” Philip said finally before turning and leaving. He could feel Alex watching him has he left.

 

Philip for once was not the best part in the relationship, but they did make each other better. Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure when I was I asking this wonderful person named: brangelina_of_the_gallaghers  
> about how to write Carl, I had no idea, how to write Carl  
> Mini-Mickey we agreed on  
> There is going to be a spin-off for Christian and Carl, it will be set just before this chapter, and that means more Mickey X Ian senses, I so get to really test my skills, on wrting them. after this story is done
> 
> Rule 10: Do something nice every now and then.


	11. Rule 10:  Do something nice every now and then.

On Sunday after Lip checked how much he had. He somehow had $100. He has a feeling Fiona slipped him some without him noticing. He had to plan something romantic, he just had too. He walked off campus, and just head for some places.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

He was surprised after ten minutes of walking, he found Jacob, pushing someone against a wall, making out with them. It looked more like he was trying to eat them but Nick and him, had done the same thing last night on the L.

 

Lip was willing to guess, the guy Jacob was making out with was Jeff. Lip coughed, and it was clearly Jacob was not happy to have his make out time broken. But when he turned to look he saw it was Lip, he didn't look so mad.

 

“Lip?” Jacob asked, stepping away but wrapping a protective arm around Jeff. Who was four inches short then Jacob, and had chin-length curly blond hair, and green eyes.

 

“Yeah, I need some help, and I just found you two. Know any place to buy flowers, and chocolate.”

 

Jacob was staring at him before slowly nodding. “Yeah I know a place for the flowers, and right nearby is a place to buy chocolate. Why do you need to know?”

 

“Nick, I want to do something romantic for him.” Jacob light up at that.

 

“Jeff, I am sorry but I have to help. Please, I can get the chocolate I know you love.” Jeff looked up at him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

 

“Promise to get flowers also.” Jeff had an accent, a British accent.  Jacob almost looked like he would fall over, from that. If Jacob, he probably would but he was leaning against Jeff, so he couldn’t. Jacob kissed Jeff, before Jeff left them. He went across the street, and went the direction Lip came from. He was heading the richer side of town, the area Nick lived in.

 

Jacob was watching him, and Lip was willing bet, he was staring at Jeff’s ass. Lip snapped his fingers in front of Jacob’s face to get him to stop. “We have shopping to do.” Lip was on a mission. 

 

That snapped Jacob out of it, and he looked at Lip. “Yes you are right. This away.” They kept going the way Lip was original going. The rich but less rich part of the area. It was still far richer then Southside.

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When Jacob stopped it was in front a flower shop  that was right next to a chocolate store like he said. “Where you do want to start, with chocolate or flowers?” Jacob said has turned to look at Lip.

 

“Where would you start for Jeff?”

 

“For Jeff, I would start with the chocolate, because it takes more time. So let’s go there.” Jacob did not wait for Lip, he went into the chocolate store. Where he was greet with a smile, and a slap on the back, for what looked like the owner.

 

“You’re usually for Jeff.” The owner was a woman, who looked very strong, and nearly had Jacob falling flat on his face, from the slap on the back.

 

“You know it.” Jacob said grinning, like a fool. “Milk and White chocolate two pounds made in the form of roses.”

 

“I will have it made an hour.” The owner turned to look at Lip, “What about your friend? That is not Jeff right?”

  
“Nope not Jeff. His wants something for his own boyfriend, I am not sure what.” Jacob said the owner has moved to sit at a table.

 

The owner moved like a lioness staking her prey came closer to Lip. Her hair was bread and was bright red, looked very much died, her eyes were bright brown. She held out her hand, “Ginevra Weasley but please call me Ginny.”

 

“Lip,” Not wanting to give his last name away, he would be back with Jacob anyway.

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“I am not sure. What can you do?”  


“Okay tell me what your boyfriend likes? Flavors?” Ginny stood back and folded her arms over her chests.

 

“He likes Milk and White Chocolate. One of his favorite flavors is Cherries.” Lip tries not to think about how he learned that, during one of their lunch dates. He still gets hard for all the sounds, Nick made. 

 

“I can make a pound of cherries, half of them dipped in milk chocolate and the other half white chocolate.”  She said grinning happily at solving the problem.

 

“How much would it cost?”

 

“For you since you are friends with one of my favorite people. $18, I will put another pound in for free.”  
  
“Thank You.” Lip said, with a happy smile, “But you don’t have to add that other pound.”  
  
“I will pay for it.” Jacob said from the table. “You did help me get with Jeff. It is the least I can do.”  Jacob moved to them, and standing to the side of them in between to them

 

“Problem solved, now get out so I can make your chocolates. Come back in an hour.” Shoving them out.

 

“YES BOSS.” Jacob yelled over his shoulder, laughing has he quickly went to the flower shop. Lip quickly followed after him.

 

  _***Remember the rules***_

 

The bell on the door jingly was they went in, and no one was in there but a man with jet black hair, and bright green eyes came from the back. “How can I help you?” He said softly, has he placed a vase down on the front table.

 

Jacob went first has he went to talk the man. Lip wondered over the roses. There was lots of colors.

 

“Roses say a lot.” A voice came from behind him, making Lip jump has he turned around. To another man the same age has the first one but this one had blond hair and grey eyes. His eyes were smirking, Lip would swear it. “Sorry my husband is helping the other one.” Waving his hands to Jacob and his husband.

 

“It is fine” Lip turned to look at the roses. “My boyfriend likes roses. He says they always show sides of love, no matter the form.”

 

“That is true. My husband loves that I can take so much pride in the roses.” Lip turned back to him has he talked. The man held his hand out, “Draco Malfoy, the clumsy man over there,” Draco waved his hand over to his husband, “Is the love my life, Harry Malfoy.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Could Nick and him get married like Harry and Draco are in the future. Lip shakes Draco’s hand.

 

“So what are you boyfriends favorite colors? Give me three of them.” Draco moved next to Lip, has he pulls a clip board out from next to the rose display.

 

“Black, Red and White.” Lip listed off.

 

“Spending budget.”

 

“$80.”

 

“I can make you a bouquet of those color roses for $68, in ten minutes.” Draco said smiling, “I can see it in you. The need to please your boyfriend. I am guessing you are doing something tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes?” How did he know?  


Draco looked at Lip from the side, with a smirk. “It is coming off you in waves. My mother said, I did the same thing when I was going round, shopping, planning a romantic date for Harry, when we were dating.”  
  
“He still does.” Harry said when he sneaked up to them, wrapped his arms around Draco, who leaned back into him.

 

Lip really hopes he and Nick can be like them in the future.

 

“Alright Harry, we have flowers to pick out for these two love birds.” Draco gentle pushed Harry from him, and moved to put the clip board on the front desk, before going to the back.

 

“It is going to take 30 minutes, to make up your bouquets. Come back after.” Harry said to Lip, has Jacob came back over.

 

Lip looked Jacob, “What can we do during that time. I don’t have much money left."

 

“Lunch, we can do lunch, I know this nice little place. I can I pay for it.” Jacob shrugged has he lead the way out.  

 

_***Remember the rules***_

 

When they came back to the flower shop. They did have a nice lunch at this little chicken wing place, it was 45 minutes later but they did have walk a bit.  The place was quick, with the services do to not a lot of customers at the time just before 11am.

 

When they got back into the shop. Draco was pushed against the front desk, on his back by Harry, who was enjoying himself, they were making out. Draco was moaning into the kisses. Jacob and Lip both coughed, and Harry disappointingly to himself, pulled himself off Draco, just his chest.

 

“Please tell me, you are both still fully clothed.” Lip begged.

 

“Draco would never let me, undress him in any form during work hours.” Harry responded has he pulled himself off Draco fully, he stepped back, and pulled Draco off the front desk with his hand. Once Harry was sure that Draco was stable on his feet. Draco went to the back to get the flowers. At least that was what Lip was thinking.

 

Lip went to front desk, with Jacob behind him. “An advice for those who want a lasting relationship like your and Draco’s?” Lip asked Harry with hope.

 

“When you mess up, pull out all the stops to prove your self-worth.” Harry said meaningfully, like he meant every word.  “I cannot tell you how many times, I have messed up, and I felt like I would loss him. So I pulled out every stop, I could think of to prove my worth.”

 

“He has messed up, and it nice to be showered with love from him, but sometimes he over does it.” Draco said has he came from the back with a black vase, with White, Red and Black Roses.

 

Lips month fall open at how wonderful it looks. “You out did yourself. I was not expecting something like this.”

 

“Thank you,” Draco was smiling, his pride was showing. Harry had disappeared to the back now.

“I know Nick will love it.” Lip did not want to touch it, for fear of messing it up. “Any Advice for keeping it alive till tomorrow when I give it to him.”

 

“Freeze it or keep it from sunlight, also you can fill it up with 7up, the freshens will last longer.” Draco says has he wraps a red bow around the vase.

 

“Thank you.” Draco gentle moved the vase closer to Lip, whom still did not want to touch it.

 

“You have to touch it.” Draco said softly, but it had an edge to it. “I promise you cannot break the vase.”

 

“How do you know?” Lip asked.

 

“The vases are made to be unbreakable.” Harry said coming out with this large vase, that had lots of fall colored flowers in it. “How are you getting this home?” Harry asked Jacob.

 

 

“I have a car coming. It will picked up both Lip and I.” Jacob said has he looked the flower arrangement. “You out did yourself.”

 

“Thank You.” Draco and Harry said together smiling.

 

“Thank You, Jacob.” Lip said to Jacob, Jacob looked at him, “You are helping a lot with planning this romantic thing, I am doing for Nick.”

 

“Seeing these two, and you and Nick, give me hope that Jacob and I can make it.” Jacob said, has he pulled his phone out, and went to a app, and hit a button. “The car should be here, in 10 minutes.”

 

“Can we come back to get them?” Lip said to Draco and Harry, then he turned to Jacob. “After we get the chocolate?”

 

“Yeah that would work better, for us.” Jacob agreed.

 

“Are you getting them from next door?” Harry asked them, has he moved the Vases to this freezer, which has other vases in there.

 

“Yes, we are Jeff loves the chocolates from there.” Jacob says has he pulls out his card, “I will pay now, and just come get the flowers, after the chocolate.”

 

“Okay.” Draco took the card to make the payment, it cost Jacob $350.

 

“Ginny, knew her back in school. Really obsessive with romantic relationships.” Harry said. Has he put Lip’s vase of flowers in the freezer.

 

“Can I pay for mine also?”

 

“Sure.” Draco said has he give Jacob’s his card back. Lip give Draco $80, and he got back $12 back.

 

“Oh you give the discount didn’t you?” Harry said from looking over Draco’s shoulder.

 

“Discount?”

 

“Draco has a romantic discount for these people he says are specially.” Lip could clearly see Harry wrap his arms around Draco; has his head rested Draco’s shoulder. “He says he is helping true love last.” Draco looks like he debating with shoving or leaning back into Harry.

 

“You are lucky, I love you.” Draco said, some were between lovely and irritated 

 

Harry kissed Draco’s cheek, “I love you too.”

 

“Alright we are getting out of here, and we will be back.” Jacob took Lip’s arm and pulled him out.

 

  _**Remember the rules***_

 

They got over to Ginny’s store. “GINNY, where is my chocolate?” Jacob yelled going in.

 

“They will out in a minute.” Her voice came from the back.

 

A minute later.  She came out with two box, and put them on the display, “These are Lips. I let me get yours.”

 

Lip moved closer to his boxes, he could feel Jacob watching him. “They will be fine, don’t worry.”

 

Ginny came back with huge bouquet of White Chocolate Roses, Milk Chocolate Roses, and White Chocolate Covered Strawberries. “Your trying to get in trouble with that size aren’t you?” Jacob asked has Ginny and Jacob traded, Jacob give her his card.

 

(not the actually size of bouquet of Chocolate Roses for the story)

“I wanted to be nice, and give you three times the usually amount.” Ginny said with smile/smirk hybrid. Ginny give Jacob his card, and Lip give her $20, and he got his change back. Lip then picked his boxes of chocolates. Just has Jacob’s phone beep.

 

“Cars here. Thanks Ginny.”

 

“Your welcome.” She said with her smirk/smile hybrid and wave.

 

They head out,and black van with driver standing next to it was outside. “We can put the chocolate in the backs seats. Well we get the flowers.” Jacob’s driver open the door, and Jacob put his chocolate roses on one seat, then did the same with Lip’s chocolates. Lip was starting to feel like he was a bad boyfriend for Nick, maybe Jacob would have been a better boyfriend for Nick. Jacob has money, and has a driver.  


But when Lip saw the flowers he picked for Nick, in Draco’s hands, held out to him. He realized no, Jacob would not be because Nick would love this. Even the size is prefect. Well the one Jacob got Jeff, is huge. Nick would hate something like that, it is too expensive, he would feel like it is a waste of money. No, what Lip got Nick is prefect.

 

Rule 10:  Do something nice every now and then. Lip is doing something nice for Nick.  Chocolate and flowers, for tomorrow. Along with a promise of hopefully forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Rule: Tell them you love them.
> 
> There is a reason that Nick, was not in this chapter, and that is because it is all leading up to the next chapter, the final rule, and the final rule is the final chapter.
> 
> One of my friends dared me to add three characters from Harry Potter to this chapter. Did not tell me which, so I added two I loved Harry and Draco, and one that i hated Ginny.


	12. The Final Rule: Tell them you love them.

Lip’s biggest problem waking up on Monday, was how to put everything into place. He called Ian yesterday, and begged for him to bring the family down today. When he said family, he meant everyone but of course not Frank. Frank would break every rule, in the world, if he came here.

 

He told Ian, where to find him, when to he came, he of course, had to skip the only class he has with Nick, for the plan to work.

 

Ian would be the one person to show up before everyone else with Yevgeny, Liam and Carl, whom was pout with his arms crossed, and was not looking at everything like it could be used has a weapon. Lip noticed right away when he opened the door. “What’s wrong with him?”

 

“I told him, he couldn’t bring Christian with us.  Mickey will bring him but Carl does not like being away from Christian now.” Ian said has he handed Liam over to Lip, who was looking all over the room. “So what is the plan?”  
  
Lip let everyone in to the room, and Liam climbed on his bed. “Jacob should be by soon, with the flowers and chocolate I got yesterday.”

 

Carl huffed over to Lip’s desk chair, “I hate this.” Was heard in a mumble, Lip was pretty sure he should not hear that.

 

Lip looked over to Ian, “I feel like this all your fault.”

 

“My fault; how is it my fault?”  Ian asked has he made Yevgeny bounce then swing around making Yevgeny laugh.

 

“Every sense you fall in love with Mickey, and I quote from Kevin, ‘We have turned gay, when meet these boys.’” Lip said has he sat down on spot on his bed next to Liam.

 

“Are you saying you regret being with Nick?” Ian said has he moved closer to Lip.

 

“Never.” Lip meant.

 

There was knock on the door. “Come in.” Liam called, looks like Fiona has teaching Liam how to greet people.

 

Jacob opened the door, carrying the flowers, and Jeff came in first with the boxes of chocolate covered cherries with Jacob behind him. “Jeff.” Ian greeted “Jacob.”

 

“Ian,” They both greeted.

 

Lip got up and looked at the flowers, they are still very fresh, like they were when he got them yesterday. The chocolates where not opened.

 

“So what is the plan?” Ian asked has he put Yevgeny down on the bed, when he started to wiggle more in Ian’s arms.

“Here is the plan.” Lip started to lay out the plan.

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

**__ **

Lip went to their spot, and waited he had the vase of flowers with him. After debating with Ian on what to take they agreed on the flowers, and Jacob would bring the chocolates after the big moment.

 

Nick came walking up to him, no else was around, just them. Nick was looking at with a funny look on his face but he still looked happy.

 

“What is this?” Nick said has he looked at the flowers, he light up some more when Lip held them out to him.

 

“They are for you.” Philip said in a loving tone. He was starting to get cold feet bad, but he has no choice but to go forward, or all this planning would be for nothing.

 

Philip could not let that happen. “You are staring at me. More the usually what is going on in that head of yours?” Nick said has he stood in front of Philip, with the vase held gentle in his hand, and his backpack still on back. Philip did not even release he was staring. Nick tip color is red, Philip favorite color but he is sure, it will be different next week.

 

“I have something to tell you but I don’t want you to run away. When I tell you.” Philip said, has his arms pulled Nick closer.

 

“You’re not serial killer. Are You?” Nick asked to sound funny.

 

“No, I don’t think I could be with you. I would feel extremely guilt.” Philip responded back to be funny has will.

 

“Then I am sure it is nothing bad.” Nick looked very cute to Philip right now. His eyes shining into Philip’s.

 

“I hope it is not.” Philip said, has his head rested on Nick’s.  After a couple of minutes of this, Philip said it. “I love you, Nick.”

 

Nick gasped but then smiled, “I kind of already knew that. I am learning to love you also. I am falling for you but I cannot say it yet.”

 

“I can wait.” Philip said, and he could because he knew Nick would say back soon.

 

Philip looked open, and saw Jeff and Jacob walking to them with the boxes of chocolate. Philip turned Nick slowly to them, “Those aren’t for me.” Nick to Philip turning his head to look at him.

 

“Sorry they are.” Jeff held out the chocolates to Nick. Philip released Nick to take them.  He traded with Nick, who took the boxes and took his backpack off to the open the boxes, and he gasped at what was inside. Has Philip held the vase.   
  
“He planned everything out, and ran into to me, yesterday to help find everything.” Jacob said has he sat down, and pulled Jeff down into his lap. Philip joined them with Nick, sitting down in front of Philip leaning back on to Philip’s chest who was more than happy to wrap Nick back in his arms.

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

Nick took one of the white chocolate covered cherries and bit into it. Philip could see Nick’s eyes widen at the flavor. The vase of flowers where safe next to Nick’s backpack.

 

Has Nick give Philip a milk chocolate covered cherry. Mickey and Ian showed up with Yevgeny.

 

Mickey had this grin on his face, which said a lot all in one. Mickey and Ian had probably made out before they showed up and Mickey was probably going to wait till later before laying into Lip about what he planned.

 

When Mickey and Ian sat down, Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian, in a protective form. Yevgeny was having the time of his life, crawling around on the ground, trying to steal some of the chocolate covered cherries from Nick but Nick was not letting him.

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

The family showed up all has one, when absent of Ian and Mickey, they are already there. Nick ended up missing his class. To spend time with Philip and his family but Philip also had one more thing up his sleeve. They spent time with Philip’s family.

 

Once everyone left, Fiona took Liam, who had fallen asleep in her arms. Mickey was hold Yevgeny, has Ian made sure Philip was okay before leaving him alone with Nick.

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

Philip walked with Nick to his apartment. Philip is still not sure, how Alex will react to the flowers and the chocolate covered cherries.  He knew Noah would be happy, it is something new.

 

The walk give Philip and Nick sometime to just be together. It was nice.

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

Alex was surprised to see Lip come in with Nick. “What are you doing here? And what are those?”

 

Alex was looking at the flowers, then at Lip. “I got them for Nick.”

 

“I like them Alex.” Nick says he lead Philip into the apartment. “You can put the flowers on the counter. I will move it, later. It will stay out of Noah’s reach.” Noah looked up at Nick when he said his name. Noah then looked at the flowers, he kept staring at them but when Philip put the flowers on the counter, well out of Noah’s reach. He give up staring at them then held his arms out to Alex, who willingly took him.

 

Nick put the chocolates in fridge, on the top level. Noah looked at Alex, “Daddy.” Noah was asking for whatever was in the boxes, that Nick put in the fridge.

 

When Nick turned back to Philip, he had question look on his face. “Are you staying for dinner?”

 

“I was hoping you would let me.” Philip would look anywhere but Nick’s face but it was hard, now that Philip had said it out loud, it was easier to just let it happen, and looking Nick was natural because he loved him. Everything Nick had done today, was being burned into his mind. Holding Nick was amazing and Philip could still feel Nick leaning back on his chest, with Nick wrapped in Philip’s arms.

 

“Well dinner is not for another hour, and I have tonight off.” Alex said has he sat down on the couch, with Noah facing him, on Alex’s lap.  Alex was playing with Noah’s arms.

 

Nick disappeared down the hall to his room to drop his backpack off, and he took the vase with him. Philip turned to look at Alex. “I told him, I loved him today. I got him flowers and chocolate covered cherries. Nick loves them.” Was Philip explaining himself to Alex and Noah? Philip strongly believes so.

 

“So you plan on staying awhile, in his life. Saying I love you means a lot in this family. To others it might not mean a lot because it has lost it meaning. But I believe it means a lot in your family.” Alex is playing with Noah has he said this, bring Noah to stand up and then let Noah move his legs freely on Alex’s lap.

 

“It does mean a lot in my family. It means you plan on staying for a long time, forever. You have a bond that cannot be broken freely. When Ian said it to Mickey, and Mickey returned it. It meant a lot not only to them but both families excluding our fathers. I love you means nothing to our fathers but it means everything to us, the children of those fathers.” Philip explained to them.

 

“Your father, how bad is he?”

 

“Bad, he is always drunk, and uses the family to get away with everything. When I say everything I mean everything.”

 

“Got it.” Alex finally looked at Philip, “Cease fire unless you do something stupid. Agree.”

  
“Agreed.”

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

There was cough and they both look to see Nick standing there. “That is good, you too are being nice.;to each other.” Nick looked at both Alex and Noah, then at Philip. “Philip the flowers are beautiful. Let me repay you by taking you out to eat. Let us give Alex and Noah spend more time together.”  
  
“Nick I don’t you want spend your money on me.” Philip said, it was becoming more and more normal for Philip to turn down Nick on spend money on him.

 

But that does not mean that Nick will take Philip turning down Nick on spending money on him. “Nope, I want too, so we will leave now.”

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

It was not till they left an Italian restaurant. Nick picked it, Philip would have been happy eating at Subway or Burger King.  Nick claimed he wanted Italian and that was what they got.

 

Nick and Philip are making out in an alley way. They made sure clean and hidden well before actually making out.  Philip did not want to show any signs of them making out besides Nick’s lips and hair. The clothes can be put back in place.

 

**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

**_ ***Five Years Later*** _ **

 

It was actually Nick that did it. Nick was the one to get down on his knee, and ask, “Will you marry me?”  
  
Philip had broken into tears, he for the last three years, had thought Nick would break up with him every day. Philip had be fine the first two years but the first two years, he had started to wait for a shoe to drop and Nick would break up with him. He never thought about marriage.

 

Five years of them together, and now they have to plan a married life together. They moved in together four years ago. They stayed in an apartment together close to where Alex and Noah live in the same building but a couple floors up, and over some.

 

Lip had magically graduated, with the help of Nick, lots of help from Nick.  He now worked in IT, at a business that soon will be rivaling Apple, in quality and services.

 

Nick was working on his Master degree in Social Work. Alex was working on his doctor degree, with Noah in kindergarten, and everyone is placing bets for when he skips a grade.  Alex and Philip are good friends now. That should been a sign of Nick and Philip ending up here. 

 

They are happy with each other, and Philip really hopes that they will be happy together in marriage, something so final, at least to them it will be.

 

So Philip really could not have been more happy to get down on Nick’s level and kiss him, when he pulled away he happily said, “YES, I will marry you.”   


**_ ***Love Changes People*** _ **

 

Nick was laying in Philip’s arms, with his head resting on Philip’s naked chests has he listen to Philip’s heart and breath come in and out. “It was after Mickey and Ian’s wedding that I realized you wouldn’t ask me. So I had to ask you.” Nick said softly.

 

“I was afraid.” Philip explained, has he played with Nick’s hair that had grown to his shoulders. Nick said he would it grown but it was not passing his shoulders. No matter how much Philip likes to play and pet Nick’s hair.

 

“I know that is why I had to do it.” Nick said, has he rubbed his head into Philip’s chests, “Five years. I love you, Philip.”

 

“I love you, Nick. I hope for the rest of our lives together, we are happy.” It was a promise that they sealed with kiss

 

**_ The Final Rule: Tell them you love them. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE, *falls down on floor*
> 
> I did not think I would finish this story, and I agreed to do a spin of this story for Christian and Carl
> 
> I might have just wrote random stuff for this chapter but that is because I did not have any real direction for it. Just that I wanted to go this way *waves to random direction*


End file.
